Amores peligrosos
by draxanlea
Summary: Lucía, Crystall y Victoria se van un año a los Forks a estudiar y darán un giro drástico a la vida de todos tanto lobos como vampiros. ¿Qué pasará entre Emmet y Rosalie? ¿Y si Jacob Black se enamora de quien menos esperaba? Pasión, amor y drama. EmmetxOC, JacobxOC, EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo

Esta historia la escribí hace unos años cuando aún no había salido el cuarto libro así que se sitúa más o menos por eclipse. Es mi primer fic.

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer excepto los que no conozcan que son exclusivamente míos.

Espero que disfruten con mi historia

* * *

**Comienzo**

**Lucía POV**

Nos habíamos inscrito en el programa SFD para estudiar en Estados Unidos y después de estar todo el verano esperando, por fin a finales de agosto recibimos la carta que nos aceptaba. Íbamos a ir un año a estudiar a un pueblo llamado Forks que sonaba parecido a "pork" y con lo que bromeábamos diciendo que era un pueblo de cerdos. Las maletas ya estaban listas. Vic y yo llevábamos toda nuestra ropa al igual que Crystall.

Victoria es mi hermana, es un año mayor que yo pero nos llevamos genial, como si fueras amigas y hermanas al mismo tiempo. Es más alta que yo, ya que soy bastante bajita y tiene el pelo también un poco más claro y corto, sus ojos son verdes, al contrario que los míos, que son casi negros. Pero a pesar de estas diferencias todo el mundo dice que parecemos gemelas. Crystall es morena de piel y de pelo que junto con unos ojos marrones le da una belleza exótica, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y una de las mías. Aunque no estamos emparentadas suelen decirnos también que si somos hermanas. Parte de nuestras ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando ésta nos contó que, según una página de Internet, en Forks siempre hacía malo pero no dejaríamos que eso nos arruinara lo que esperábamos que fuera el mejor año de nuestra vida.

Llegó el día que nos teníamos que ir, mi padre nos llevaba a las tres en coche hasta el aeropuerto de Barcelona. Victoria fue con él a llevar las maletas al coche y yo fui a buscar a Crys, que se despidió de su madre y sus hermanas, y nos dirigimos a mi coche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó mi padre.

- Sí, mucho –respondió Crystall mientras se mordía una de sus uñas .

Todo marchaba como habíamos planeado. El viaje se nos hizo eterno y, además, tardamos más de lo previsto porque mi padre tuvo que parar muchas veces para ir al baño, ya que nosotras estábamos bastante nerviosas. En el viaje estuvimos cantando, hablando de lo que sabíamos sobre Forks y preguntándonos si habría chicos guapos allí, cosa que esperábamos con toda nuestra alma.

**Crystall POV**

Por fin llegábamos al aeropuerto, el viaje había sido entretenido pero largo.

- Este aeropuerto es muy grande y podéis perderos con facilidad, así que no os separéis de mí-nos comentó su padre mientras sacabas las maletas del coche.

- Papá, no seas pesado, que no tenemos cuatro años –respondió Victoria con indignación.

Lo que nos produjo a Lucía y a mí un ataque de risa durante el camino hacia la puerta de entrada a la terminal. Su padre llevaba la maleta de Vic, lo que no me sorprendió porque es una vaga reconocida y nunca quiere cargar con peso. Tenía razón: el aeropuerto era inmenso y tardamos un rato en llegar al lugar de encuentro.

- Esa debe de ser la señora que os acompañará –señaló su padre hace una mujer de unos cuarenta años agitando un banderín con las letras SFD.

Vergonzoso. Nunca había visto a una señora tan hortera, iba vestida con una falda y un jersey de colorines y sonreía mirando hacia todos los lados, debía de ser a ver si nos encontraba.

- Dios mío, qué vergüenza –saltó Vic, mirando hacia los lados había si la gente nos miraba. ¡Cómo si la gente fuera a saber que estábamos relacionadas!

- Dejad de mirar a la señora y mirad a los tíos buenos de al lado -añadió Lu.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los cuatro chicos que estaban con ella. Uno era moreno con ojos azules y estaba buenísimo, me lo podía comer con los ojos; el segundo era castaño, era bastante guapo. Los otros dos que estaban más rezagados eran morenos y tenían los ojos verdes uno y marrones el otro, no estaban mal pero eran tirando a normalillos.

- Parece que el viaje va a ser interesante, ¿os habéis fijado en lo bueno que está el de los ojos azules? –pregunté

- ¿Cómo no nos vamos a fijar, Crys? –respondió Lucía.

- Pues me le pido yo.

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo –indicó Vic.

No la pude responder porque nos estábamos acercando a ellos y no era plan de que se enteraran de que estábamos interesadas en ellos. El padre de mis amigas se presentó a la señora que se llamaba Mrs. Hunter y era la profesora de español del instituto de Forks, nos presentó a los otros chicos: el tío bueno se llamaba Francesco ¿era italiano?, el del pelo castaño Christian, el moreno de ojos verdes Marcos y el de los ojos marrones David. La mujer nos dio unos portátiles de Apple que nos regalaba la compañía para que nos comunicáramos con nuestra familia y entre nosotros. Nos despedimos su padre y nos dirigimos a embarcar.

Al principio, no hablábamos entre nosotros por timidez, pero al llevar un tiempo en el avión Marcos se nos acercó y empezamos a entablar conversación, los demás se unieron y pronto era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Yo me senté al lado de Francesco y me contó que su familia era italiana pero que llevaba viviendo en España cinco años. Mientras, Lu y Vic hablaban con los otros tres, al principio de su vida y luego de lo nerviosos que estaban por ir a Forks… Bueno, la verdad es que yo no las escuchaba mucho ya que lo que tenía delante me distraía demasiado, lo que sí que parecía era que se llevaban súper bien. La señora Hunter se había quedado dormida en cuanto despegó el avión y no hacía más que roncar. Francesco y yo estuvimos horas hablando y, de pronto, vi como un hombre pasaba a mi lado para ir al baño.

- Oye, voy al baño ¿vale? –le miré de la forma más insinuante que pude. Esperaba que hubiera pillado la indirecta.

Entré en el baño y esperé a que llamaran a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunté a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

- Soy yo, corre que viene una azafata –respondió con voz apurada.

Abrí la puerta y le arrastre hacia dentro del aseo, estábamos muy juntos, podía incluso oír su respiración y su olor corporal me hipnotizaba. Entonces, me acarició suavemente la mejilla, su mano estaba ardiendo y un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda, su boca se acercó a mi cuello mientras iba subiendo hacia mis labios. Yo no podía aguantar más, la tensión que había entre nosotros me ahogaba, cogí su cara delicadamente y le besé, fue uno de los mejores besos que me habían dado. Su boca tenía un sabor que me atraía cada vez más hacia él y no podíamos parar. Cuando llevábamos unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta diciendo que se estaba meando. Y, de repente, paramos. La señora que estaba llamando lo había arruinado todo. O quizá no. Francesco me volvió a besar, otra vez no podíamos parar hasta que "toc, toc".

- Deberíamos salir –dije aunque en realidad quería quedarme en ese baño para siempre.

- Eres preciosa –me besó otra vez.

Nos miramos al espejo y nos peinamos lo mejor que pudimos para que no se notara lo que habíamos estado haciendo. De repente, me di cuenta de que tenía un gran cardenal en el cuello ¿Cuándo me lo habría hecho? No lo sabía, todo había sido tan rápido…

- A ver cómo me tapo ahora yo esto, a saber lo que van a pensar de mí los de la casa –comenté. Él sonrió y me besó en el cuello.

- Pues que tienen suerte de tenerte.

Asentí y salimos del baño, la señora nos miró enfadada y antes de que la diera tiempo a decirnos nada corrimos hasta nuestros asientos. Victoria me miró a mí, luego a mi cuello, sonrió y siguió hablando con Marcos sobre ¿Héroes? Ya había encontrado a alguien que compartiera sus aficiones, pues yo también. Crys hablaba con David y Christian sobre las peleas de gallos que había visto en Internet. Repentinamente todas las conversaciones giraron en torno a qué casa nos tocaría.

- Yo espero que me toque en casa de una chica –comentó Marcos.

- Sí, claro, como no. Yo total de que no me toque en la reserva con los indios. "Yo ser piel blanca" –bromeo Vic.

- Recuerda que Mrs. Hunter nos ha dicho que hablan el inglés como todo el mundo –indicó David que no había pillado el chiste.

- Sí, tiene razón –corroboró Lu- Además, estaría genial estar con ellos e ir a su instituto, su piel morena me encanta, son tan monos- continuó suspirando.

- A mí total que me toque en casa de una chica me da igual de quién sea –insistió Marcos.

- ¡Qué pesado! –saltamos Francesco y yo a la vez. Parecía que estuviéramos compenetrados.

Victoria debió de pensar lo mismo porque le entró la risa floja y todo el mundo se empezó a reír, despertando a la profesora que miró la hora y nos dijo que pronto llegaríamos. Me senté entre Lu y Vic y les conté lo que había pasado en el baño.

- ¡Hala!, tú no esperas ni cinco minutos –me dijo Vic aunque no mostrando mucha sorpresa en su cara.

- En este caso da igual que está muy bueno –me defendió Lucía. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- Gracias, Lu-Lu. Que como ella ya tiene novio y tiene que esperar un año parece que las demás no podemos divertirnos.

- ¡Oye!, que yo no digo eso, solo digo que no me estéis recordando todo el tiempo, lo de Bastian.

No lo iba a hacer, si estar lejos de tu familia es difícil me imagino como es estar sin tu novio de toda la vida un año y casi me desmayo, yo no podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin besar a otro pero Victoria era fiel. Y eso me gustaba de ella ya que también lo era como amiga. Sonó la voz del piloto. Íbamos a aterrizar así que nos abrochamos los cinturones.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevos inquilinos

**Nuevos inquilinos **

**Jacob POV**

La espera era interminable ¿Cuándo llegaría el maldito avión? Estábamos allí todos los que íbamos a acoger en nuestra casa a españoles: Bella, a la que había obligado su padre para ver si así se distanciaba de Edward; Quil y su madre; la madre del pesado de Mike Newton; Jessica Stanley con su padre; Tyler Crowley y Jared con sus padres. Todos íbamos a tener un alumno en nuestra casa y estábamos bastantes emocionados aunque Quil, Jared y yo estábamos sobre todo preocupados por lo que podía pasar respecto a nuestro tema lobuno.

- Buff, ¡cuánto tardan! –exclamó Quil.

- Sí, lo sé. A mí esto se me hace interminable –respondí.

- Pues según esa pantalla de allí el avión ya ha aterrizado así que estarán al caer –comentó la madre del tal Mike.

- ¡Qué nervios! – exclamó Jessica.

La verdad es que yo ya no soportaba más estar allí de pie esperando, me estaba empezando a impacientar. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, podía ver como se mordía las uñas mientras buscaba entra la muchedumbre. Hoy había venido bastante guapa, supongo que para causar buena impresión al estudiante o quizá tenía una cita con Edward después. No lo sabía, no hablábamos de él, ya que ella conocía lo que yo pensaba de que saliera con un vampiro, esos chupasangres. Borré la imagen de mi mente, no quería asustar al nuevo inquilino de mi casa si aparecía de repente. Bella se dejó de morder las uñas, hacia nosotros venía un grupo de estudiantes con la que debía de ser la supuesta profesora de español de Bella. Entre ellos había una chica morena, de ojos marrones oscuros y bajita, no podía apartar la mirada de ella era como si me atrajese con su simple presencia. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Me había enamorado? No, no podía ser. Yo estaba enamorado de Bella. O quizá no. No, ya no. ¿Así que esto era imprimarse? Una frase dicha por mí hace unos meses me vino a la cabeza "cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa es difícil resistirse a ese nivel de compromiso y adoración". Quería conocerla, saber todo de ella, era como si no existiese otra chica en mi mente, ni Bella ni ninguna chica del instituto, sólo ella. Su cara, su manera de andar, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus compañeros… ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?

- Buenas tardes, para los que no me conozcan soy Mrs. Hunter, la profesora de español del instituto de Forks. A continuación, les diré con qué alumno se quedan y si no tienen ninguna pregunta se pueden ir marchando a casa- hizo una pequeña pausa- muy bien, Marcos García irá a la casa de los Crowley, Christian Fernández a casa de los Ateara y David Gutiérrez a la de los Wood. Crystall Madeira a la de los Newton –la señora Newton la sonrió y ambas se marcharon- Francesco Giancarli con los Stanley. Victoria Aranda con los Swan y Lucía Aranda con los Black. Bueno mi labor ya ha finalizado, que paséis un buen año.

No me lo podía creer ¡una chica en mi casa! Y no solo cualquier chica, sino ella, Lucía. La miro y me sonrió. ¿Me estaba sonriendo un ángel?

- Bueno Lucía, tú vienes con nosotras porque tengo que llevaros a Jake y a ti a su casa -comentó Bella- Por cierto, ¿sois familia?

- Sí, somos hermanas –no me había dado cuenta de lo que se parecía la chica de Bella a ella.

- ¡Qué bien! Habéis tenido suerte porque Jake y yo somos muy buenos amigos y, así, podréis veros más a menudo. Jake, ¿dónde está tu educación? Lleva la maleta de Lucía.

- Ah sí, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas –dije avergonzado mientras se la cogía.

- No hace falta que la lleves –sonrió mi ángel con cara de circunstancias.

- Por supuesto que te la llevo -¿acaso no era perfecta?

Claro que le iba a llevar la maleta y si me lo pedía, la luna. Bella me miró con cara extrañada pero siguió andando como si tal cosa dirigiéndose hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Seattle. Las chicas hablaban entre ellas sonriendo en español, quizá estuvieran hablando de mí o no. No lo sabía pero me estaban poniendo nervioso y eso raramente me pasaba. Por fin llegamos al coche y metí sus maletas en el capo. Charlie nos había dejado su coche para venir hasta aquí ya que era probable que el de Bella se cayera a pedazos por el camino y el mío no estaba aún terminado.

Victoria POV

Nos montamos en un coche de policía que según nos dijo Bella era de su padre, que era el sheriff del Forks. Por el camino nos preguntaron que qué tal había sido el viaje y si estábamos cansadas. Bella era la hija del señor de la casa a la que iba a ir, era maja aunque se notaba que era tan tímida como yo y Jacob o Jake como lo llamaba Bella era el chico de la casa a la que iba a ir Lucía. Estaba bueno y era bastante mono, pero lo que más me sorprendió de él era que no podía apartar la mirada de mi hermana. No sabía si pensar que es que era la chica más guapa que él había visto o si estaba un poco loco por lo que me preocupé bastante. A pesar de todo esto, mis preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando vi como mi hermana también le miraba a él de vez en cuando. Por lo menos se gustan, pensé.

Llegamos a Forks pero tuvimos que coger una desviación para dirigirnos hacia la reserva denominada La Push. Mientras pasábamos por una carretera rodeada de árboles nos metimos por otra desviación que daba a la casa de Jacob, era una casa pequeña de color rojo pero acogedora o al menos eso parecía por fuera, ya que no entré. Cogieron las cosas de Lucía y nos despedimos de ellos, yo me senté delante con Bella para poder hablar más detenidamente.

- ¿Tienes novio? – se puso roja- Bueno, lo siento por ser tan directa.

- No pasa nada, mejor que nos conozcamos rápido. Sí, sí que tengo. Se llama Bastian.

- Ah, ¿y llevas mucho tiempo con él?

- Pues casi de toda la vida, cortando y volviendo a salir y eso, ya sabes, el típico amor de instituto. ¿Y tú?

- Yo también. Se llama Edward y llevamos saliendo un año, es genial. Ya te lo presentaré mañana, que nos vendrá a buscar en su coche para ir al instituto.

- Creí por algo que dijo Jacob que tú tenías coche.

- Sí, es que si tengo, pero Edward tiene la manía de criticarle continuamente y, además tiene miedo de que tenga un accidente, ¡soy tan patosa!

Llegamos a la casa de Bella era algo más grande que la de Jacob y en la puerta del garaje tenía una Chevy aparcada, lo sabía porque me encantan los coches. Me ayudó a coger mi maleta que pesaba como mil kilos y caminamos hasta el recibidor de la casa. En cuanto entrabas a la derecha estaba la cocina, a la izquierda un baño y las escaleras y al fondo el salón. Subimos al piso de arriba con gran esfuerzo. Había un baño y tres habitaciones la de Charlie, el padre de Bella; la de ella y la mía que antes, según me contó Bella, era la habitación de invitados. Me dejó un tiempo para que me instalara y observé que mi habitación tenía una cama a la izquierda contra la pared, al lado de un armario y a la derecha se situaban la mesa de escritorio y una estantería con baldas. No estaba tan mal al fin y al cabo, abrí mi maleta y mi mochila y empecé a ordenar las cosas dentro del armario y las estanterías, sobre el escritorio deposité el portátil que nos habían regalado y comprobé si funcionaba bien el Internet de la casa. Todo correcto. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Bella cocinando, así que me puse a ayudarla aunque ella se negó en un principio y juntas preparamos la cena para los tres.

Bella me contó que vivía con su padre porque éste y su madre se habían divorciado aunque al principio vivía con su madre. Ésta se volvió a casar y ella decidió irse a vivir con su padre. Me comentó lo básico sobre el instituto y me dijo que me ayudaría con cualquier cosa que necesitase. Me iba a gustar vivir con ella, se parecía bastante a mí. Cuando estábamos poniendo la mesa llegó el padre de Bella que me saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó, me estuvo haciendo las típicas preguntas de padres más por mera educación que por ganas, o eso pensé. Luego se fue a ver la tele y Bella y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que pesada soy! yo aquí hablando y tú debes de estar muy cansada después de un viaje tan largo –exclamó al verme bostezar.

- Sí, un poco cansada sí que estoy, sino te importa me voy a la cama y mañana ya seguimos hablando.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Entré en mi habitación y, después de cepillarme los dientes, conecté el ordenador pero no estaba ninguna conectada así que no pude hablar con ellas para preguntarles qué tal les había ido con la familia. Quién si estaba conectado fue Bastian y estuve hablando con él sobre una hora hasta que me fui a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3: Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

**Bella POV**

Entré en mi habitación después de haber estado hablando mucho tiempo con Victoria, la verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que me iba a tocar una chica que me gustara.

- Se me ha hecho eterno –dijo Edward. No lo había visto, estaba en mi silla favorita junto a la ventana. Como siempre.

- Sí, es que nos hemos enrollado hablando.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó curioso por saber lo que pensaba.

- Tú y tus preguntas. Sí, claro, es muy maja, de hecho hacía bastante que no hablaba tanto tiempo con una chica, creo que seremos grandes amigas. ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué no le gusto?

- Pues claro que le gustas Bella, a pocas personas no les gustas y esas son demasiado tontas como para ver tu belleza

- Pufff –bufé- ¿y a ti te gusta? –pregunté a sabiendas que no solo había estado cotilleando nuestra conversación sino que seguramente también la había "leído" la mente.

- Sí la he leído la mente y no está mal, es una de las mentes más claras que he visto en un humano.

-¿Qué?

-No lo entenderías tú no las lees pero es algo así como una de las mentes más... sinceras que he visto –sonrió- te he echado de menos.

Me besó, lo que hizo que me olvidara de todo y que solo pensara en devolvérselo.

**Lucía POV**

Vimos cómo se marchaba el coche de Bella y entramos en la casa que era de una sola planta. Al entrar, se encontraban la cocina y el salón y luego cuatro habitaciones: la de Jake, la de su padre, Billy; la mía y la de sus hermanas que según me dijo casi nunca venían.

Desde que vi a Jacob en el aeropuerto fue como si no hubiera otro hombre en el mundo, era guapo sí y tenía unos ojos marrones preciosos pero aun así ¿por qué pensaba tanto en él? Apenas me enteré de lo que hablaron Bella y mi hermana durante el viaje ya que no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa y de mirarle de vez en cuando. Había una especie de conexión rara entre nosotros. Bueno, quizá todo me lo estaba imaginando y es que estaba demasiado cansada del viaje. Me puse a ordenar toda mi ropa en la cómoda y los armarios para evitar pensar en ello. Finalmente, coloqué el portátil y salí de la habitación.

Jacob estaba… ¿Dónde estaba? No lo encontré por ningún lado así que salí fuera de la casa a ver si le veía. Cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras del porche le vi salir del bosque con uno simples pantalones cortos y sin camiseta. Estaba buenísimo, tenía unos abdominales increíbles como si se pasase horas en el gimnasio. Aparté mis ojos de su abdomen musculoso antes de que se me callera la baba y le sonreí, eso sierre funcionaba para que los demás empezaran a hablar.

- Siento haberte dejado sola es que tenía que contarle una cosa a un amigo.

- ¿En el bosque? –pregunté extrañada.

- Pues… sí, es que hace atletismo y suele correr por ahí todos los días, ¿entramos? – se veía que quería cambiar de tema pero no insistí más.

Jacob me contó que su padre iba a cenar fuera en casa de Sue Clearwater, una señora de la Push así que íbamos a estar solos. Él calentó unas pizzas en el horno y cuando digo unas me refiero a que fueron como cinco. ¿Se pensaría que comía mucho? ¿O sería para que pudiera elegir una de ellas? Aunque si era así, me lo podría haber dicho primero.

- ¿Cuál es la que más te gusta? –claro la segunda opción pensé mientras escudriñaba los ingredientes de la pizza.

- La de jamón y queso.

- ¡Genial!

Mientras comíamos Jacob me habló de sus amigos del pueblo y del instituto en general aunque de vez en cuando me soltaba preguntas personales entremetiéndolas entre las conversaciones del tipo si me llevaba bien con mi hermana, si alguno de los chicos con los que venía era mis amigos, si tenía novio… a lo que yo aprovechaba para preguntarle a él también.

Las cinco pizzas no sobraron como yo me había imaginado ya que él se comió cuatro y media más luego un trozo de tarta, no me lo podía creer era el hombre que más comía que jamás hubiera visto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre? –le solté cuando se terminó su último trozo de tarta. Me sonrió.

- Es que soy muy alto y hago mucho ejercicio –se carcajeó- tengo que mantenerme fuerte.

-Ya, ya te veo –me ruboricé. ¡Mierda! ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Quizá no tendría que haber dicho eso en voz alta pero él me sonrió aún más y me dijo:

-Este cuerpo no se mantiene solo – ruborizándose él también.

Ambos nos empezamos a reír y a partir de entonces todo fue mucho más fácil sin interrogatorios y sin nada, simplemente hablando pero por supuesto manteniendo las distancias. No quería que sucediera nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir al día siguiente.

Su padre llegó tarde y se sorprendió al vernos levantados todavía, le riñó por haberme mantenido levantada tanto tiempo cuando debería estar ya durmiendo y nos mandó a la cama a los dos. Billy me caía bien y sobre todo cuando reñía a Jacob, me encantaba la cara que ponía éste.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, subiré todos los capis muy rápido porque ya tengo escritos un montón. Solo me falta darles alguno retoques.

Os prometo que la historia se volverá cada vez más interesante. Los primeros capítulos son más bien introductorios.

Un saludo y **gracias** por leerme ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Primer día de instituto

**Primer día de instituto **

**Crystall POV**

Me acerqué a la señora Newton y ésta me cogió la maleta. Por el camino me contó que tenía un hijo de mi edad, Mike, que iría al instituto conmigo. Era maja aunque no parecía la típica mujer de pueblo. Ella llevaba ropa moderna y zapatos de tacón, durante todo el viaje me pregunté por qué vestiría así hasta que me comentó que primero ellos vivían en California. Eso lo explicaba todo, ella no había faltado a sus costumbres, como el gusto, que es exactamente lo que yo no haría.

- La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión tener a una chica en casa ya que yo sólo tengo un hijo… pero ahora todo será perfecto ¡por fin podré ir de compras con alguien!

- ¡claro!, ir de compras es uno de mis hobbies favoritos –respondí contenta.

Luego estuvimos hablando de que lo más práctico era comprar en Port Angeles aunque también podíamos ir a Seattle algún día. No podría haber habido un tema de conversación que me gustara más que las compras. Por fin llegamos a Forks, un pueblo no muy grande con casas muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver en España. Paramos en mitad de una calle llena de casas iguales equitativamente ordenadas. ¡Genial! ahora encima me iba a tener que fijar en que casa era de todas! Aparcó enfrente del garaje y salió un hombre de la casa para ayudarnos a llevar las maletas, el señor Newton. Entramos en la casa y la señora Newton llamó a su hijo que bajó después de un rato y al verme se quedó plantado en mitad de la escalera. Era rubio y con ojos azules llevaba el pelo engominado pero era guapísimo, el típico surfero californiano, parecía que había tenido suerte con esta casa.

- ¿Hola! ¿Qué tal el viaje? –me preguntó mientras subíamos a la que iba a ser mi habitación.

- Ha estado muy bien, aunque un poco cansado –me dejaron sola para que organizara mis cosas aunque me hubiera dado igual que se habría quedado.

Sí, el viaje no había estado tan mal como había pensado pero ahora ¿qué iba a hacer con Francesco? No quería salir con él ni nada parecido y menos después de haber visto a Mike ¡qué bueno estaba! Tendría que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas o quizá si le ignoraba ya no se acercaría más a mí. Estaba hecha un lío, no sabía qué hacer, sacudí la cabeza y aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente. Miré lo que tenía delante, era una habitación bastante grande y completa. Había tenido suerte. La cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación y el armario y la mesa en dos esquinas enfrentadas. Me gustaba. Miré por la ventana. El cuarto daba al patio trasero de la casa, un pequeño jardín con hamacas. Suspiré y me dispuse a abrir la maleta.

Bajé las escaleras cuando la señora Newton me llamó para cenar. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y ella nos sirvió la comida. Mientras comíamos estuvimos hablando del instituto sobre todo. Mike me aseguró que me acompañaría a todas las clases que tendría el próximo día, era un cielo de chico, aunque de verdad parecía que quisiera ir conmigo. Después de la cena subí al cuarto de Mike con él, tenía un anuario del curso anterior del instituto y me estuvo enseñando fotos para que reconociera a algunos al día siguiente. La verdad es que todos parecían los alumnos típicos de cualquier instituto, algunos agraciados y otros no pero mis ojos se detuvieron en cinco alumnos que tenían la tez blanca como la nieve y su belleza era cautivadora. Leí sus nombres: Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen; y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Le pregunté a Mike sobre ellos y me dijo que eran los hijos adoptados de un tal doctor Cullen y que vivían en las afueras, al parecer cuatro eran novios entre ellos y el Edward salía con Bella, la chica de la casa de Victoria. Parecía que a Mike no le gustaban nada los Cullen y tenía que averiguar por qué.

**Victoria POV**

Me desperté con la luz del sol, podía oír a alguien en la cocina. Al principio no me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que miré a mi alrededor. Un nudo empezó a crecer en mi estómago, ese día empezaba en el instituto. Me vestí con una falda color mostaza y un camiseta azul junto a uno botines también azules y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Bella estaba desayunando, su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Me preparé el desayuno mientras Bella me indicaba donde estaban las cosas y me decía que podía coger lo que quisiera. Apenas desayuné con los nervios, ella lo notó y me dijo que me tranquilizara que ella había sido la nueva el año pasado y la cosa tampoco había ido tan mal.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar subimos arriba a por nuestras mochilas, Bella me había dado los libros que tenía que llevar a clase y el horario. Salimos de la casa, había un chico guapísimo esperándonos apoyado en un coche plateado, debía de ser el novio de Bella. Vaya, parecía tener mejor gusto de lo que pensaba. Nunca había visto a un chico tan hermoso. Me sonrió, tenía unos dientes blanquísimos y sus ojos eran dorados. Me quedé medio embobada.

- Victoria, este es Edward, mi novio. Edward esta es Victoria, no la asustes –indicó Bella. Eso me extrañó, ¿por qué me iba a asustar?

- Encantado de conocerte –dijo mientras sonreía aún más.

- Lo mismo digo –contesté sonriendo con una mueca de lado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que me saliera otra cosa.

Nos montamos en su coche, un Volvo, no estaba nada mal y comparado con la Chevy de Bella parecía un lujazo ir montada en ese coche aunque tenía que reconocer que la furgoneta tenía su encanto. En menos de diez minutos llegamos al instituto, casi todo el aparcamiento estaba lleno de coches y alumnos hablando entre ellos y mirando a los demás. Cuando nos bajamos del coche unos cuantos se giraron para mirarnos ¡Genial! Con lo poco que me gustaba a mí ser el centro de atención.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del instituto, allí estaba Marcos esperándome, los dos teníamos Biología a esa hora al igual que Bella y Edward por lo que se lo presenté y juntos nos encaminamos hacia el aula. El profesor Perkins nos presentó ante toda la clase cuando sonó la campana y nos dijo que nos sentáramos juntos al final de la clase.

- ¿Qué tal tu familia? –le pregunté.

- Bien, Tyler es un poco pasota pero no ha venido conmigo porque tenía otra asignatura y le dije que te esperaba –dijo sin darle importancia- ¿Y la tuya?

- Bien, bueno ya has conocido a Bella y su novio, son majísimos pero no sé, me siento un poco rara entre ellos, me recuerdan a mi novio y a mí y además es que se compenetran, no sé, es raro. Me siento como una intrusa cuando estoy cerca de ellos –dije haciendo una de mis típicas muecas.

- Ya, normalmente eso es lo que pasa cuando sales con parejas –sonrió como riéndose de mí.

- Sí, supongo. Lo que pasa es que siempre había sido yo la de la pareja, ahora sé cómo se sentía Crys cuando salía con nosotros –dije con aire culpable- aunque no estaba mucho tiempo sola nunca. Lu y ella siempre encuentran a gente para…

- Señorita Aranda, si se cree que por ser nueva le está permitido hablar en clase está muy equivocada –me riñó de pronto el profesor Perkins que se había situado cerca nuestro.

- Lo siento –me disculpé ruborizándome. Bella me sonrió mientras Edward me guiñaba un ojo.

Mi primer día de clase y ya me estaban riñendo. Durante el resto estuve cogiendo notas y escuchando al profesor, aunque no me iba a servir de nada ya que ese tema ya le había dado en mi instituto y, además, me encantaba la Biología.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo aunque como ya dije son un poco introductorios.

En el próximo sale Lucy e intentaré publicarlo mañana

Un saludo y gracias por leerme:)


	5. Chapter 5: Leah, ¿imprimada?

**Leah, ¿imprimada?**

**Crystall POV**

Victoria estaba saliendo de clase hablando con un chico que reconocí como uno de los Cullen de los que me había hablado Mike la noche anterior (cómo olvidarme de esos dioses). Me acerqué a ellos.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápida?

- Es que he venido casi corriendo esquivando a Francesco que iba hacia la cafetería con Jessica y Marcos.

- Eres la leche. Muy lanzada para unas cosas pero para otras… -dijo suspirando- Ah, por cierto este es Emmet Cullen.

- Sí, lo sé –me ruboricé al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos- es que Mike ayer me estuvo enseñando el anuario.

- Encantado.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería. Le dije a Vic que no quería sentarme en la mesa de Francesco así que ella le preguntó a Emmet si se podía sentar con ellos:

- Claro ningún problema.

Entramos en la cafetería, era bastante grande y tenía mesas redondas, vamos tal y como yo me la imaginaba. Cogimos nuestra comida y nos fuimos a sentar junto a todos los Cullen, Bella y una chica y un chico llamados Ángela y Ben, Bella nos los presentó.

- ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día? –nos preguntó Ángela.

- No ha estado mal –contestó mi amiga- aunque para unas mejor que para otras –me estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –nos preguntó Bella.

- Pues que Crys está evitando a Francesco porque no quiere decirle que no quiere nada con él –aclaró sonriendo con suficiencia- Por cierto no miréis pero está mirándonos.

- ¡Oh dios no me voy a librar de él! –exclamé.

- La mejor forma para librarte de un tío es diciéndole lo bueno que está otro y si así no pilla la indirecta es que no es muy listo –indicó Rosalie, era la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida y si ella, que debía saber bastante de cómo librarse de chicos, me lo decía tendría que utilizar esa táctica.

- Buena idea, le diré que me gusta Mike.

- Cosa que es verdad- intervino Vic (tan suspicaz como siempre).

- Pues él también está mirando para acá, tú también le debes de gustar.

- ¿Y a quién no le gusta Crys? Ya se ha ligado a medio instituto.

- Oye, qué que tú tengas novio no significa que las demás tengamos que ir de mojigatas por la vida.

-Ya empezamos –puso los ojos en blanco.

Todos se empezaron a reír, es que Victoria siempre estaba con lo mismo. Claro, ella siempre tan modosita y fiel a su novio. Sabía que a ella le daba igual que me liara con Mike siempre y cuando yo estaría feliz pero también sabía que no aprobaba que tratara así a Francesco. Yo no tenía la culpa, si un chico me gustaba iba a por él y si no me gustaba pues no y punto, además iba a estar aquí un año y lo iba a disfrutar. Luego, la conversación giro entorno al periódico del instituto en el que Ángela escribía por un lado y sobre algo de Port Angeles por el otro. A Victoria, que le interesó bastante el tema del periódico, se comprometió a escribir una columna en el sobre el cambio y las cosas nuevas que iba conociendo en Forks.

Llegó la hora de la siguiente clase y Mike se acercó a nuestra mesa mirando ceñudo a los Cullen para llevarnos a Vic y a mí a la siguiente clase, la de español en la que teníamos que ayudar a los demás a pronunciar y escribirlo bien. Yo me senté con Mike, y ella con Lauren una chica rubia de ojos verdes que según me dijo más tarde era un poco creída. Como la clase de ese día era todo oral estuve hablando con Mike en español a ratos y en inglés a otros sobre lo que pensaba sobre el cambio global.

- ¿Por qué no te has sentado con nosotros en la cafetería?

- Pues la verdad es que no quería sentarme con Francesco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, no, sólo le estaba evitando –aclaré.

- ¿Te sentarás el próximo día con nosotros?

-¡Claro! -¿Cómo no me iba a sentar con un chico tan mono que me miraba con esos ojitos?

- Bien, es que los Cullen son muy raros, no sé, no me gustan.

- La verdad es que un poquito raros sí que son –afirmé ceñuda.

- Sí, yo que tú me alejaría de ellos –me advirtió con cara preocupada aunque no estaba segura si lo que en realidad estaba era celoso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Son peligrosos?

-No, no. Nada de eso. Es solo que Bella se acercó a ellos y ya no se han vuelto a separar.

Bueno eso era lógico estaba saliendo con uno de ellos, la verdad es que Mike parecía un poco celoso. Para mí que le había gustado Bella alguna vez y por eso ahora les guarda rencor a los Cullen. Como la profesora no estaba mirando seguimos hablando del calentamiento. La clase terminó y luego tenía dos horas de gimnasia. Nos encaminamos a ella juntos y fuimos cada uno al vestuario. El vestuario de chicas era muy pequeño aunque entrábamos bien, tenía taquillas, bancos y duchas y las chicas estaban hablando. Entonces se nos presentaron todas las que no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo primero y luego nos preguntaron si Marcos y Francesco estaban libres, para algo nos querían, les dijimos que sí y todas empezaron a hablar entre ellas. Salimos al gimnasio y allí nos esperaban raquetas de bádminton con las que teníamos que jugar en parejas mixtas. Francesco no perdió la oportunidad y se colocó junto a mí mientras que Mike se puso con Vic que me miró para transmitirme coraje.

- ¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó.

- Bastante bien ¿o no has visto con qué chico me ha tocado en casa? –hizo una mueca.

- Sí, ya le he visto, Mike Newton no me gusta nada.

- Pues a mí mucho –paró de golpear el volante.

- Entonces ¿entre nosotros?

- No hay nada, lo siento Francesco pero tenemos un año por delante y yo te considero mi amigo y espero que tú también hagas lo mismo –parecía ser que era del grupo de los tontos al que se había referido Rosalie, no había pillado la indirecta.

- Por supuesto, te considero mi amiga –no volvió a hablar en todo el tiempo hasta que cambiamos de compañeros y yo no insistí.

- No se lo ha tomado muy bien –me comentó mi amiga al salir del gimnasio.

- No –suspiré.

Aunque me dolía no iba a dejar que Francesco me amargara el día así que nos duchamos y salimos afuera donde Mike nos estaba esperando.

**Lucía POV**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador retumbándome en la cabeza. Nada más levantarme me vino un dolor de cabeza espantoso, supuse que sería el jet lag. Y de repente me di cuenta de donde estaba. No me lo podía creer, ya iba a ser mi primer día en el instituto de la Push. Me vestí y fui rápido hacia la cocina. Allí estaba el padre de Jacob.

- Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? –me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, bastante bien, estaba muy cansada.

- Ya, ¡y Jacob ayer entreteniéndote! –exclamó medio enfadado, al menos era con él y no conmigo- Por cierto, voy a despertarle que sino no llegáis al instituto.

- Vale.

Jacob llegó diez minutos después con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Me saludó y se fue a preparar nuestros desayunos. Otra vez comió un montón. Cuando ambos terminamos, cogimos nuestra cosas y nos fuimos al instituto andando. Daba unos pasos gigantescos y me costaba seguirle, casi tenía que correr detrás de él. Se dio cuenta y disminuyó la velocidad sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. ¡Creído! Pensé para mí misma pero no dije nada.

Hablamos durante todo el camino sobre cosas sin importancia y pronto llegamos al instituto. Era bastante viejo y no había visto en mi vida uno tan… diferente. En la entrada estaban Christian y David esperando con otros alumnos a los que no conocía, todos se dieron la vuelta al vernos y algunos, los más altos, miraban con comprensión a Jacob e incluso con alguna sonrisilla, ¿era yo una carga para él? No, no lo creía. Lo que había habido el otro día anterior entre nosotros seguía existiendo, esa química. ¿Entonces por qué lo miraban?

Jacob me presentó a todos los chicos reunidos allí presentes: Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin y Brady. Mientras estábamos esperando pasó una chica por al lado nuestro. Era muy guapa y vi como miraba de soslayo a Christian, parecía que éste ya tenía una admiradora.

Más tarde, sonó una campana y tuvimos que entrar en clase, no tenía muy claro con quién me iba a sentar ya que Jacob ya tenía compañero pero al entrar la chica guapa de antes me indicó que me sentara con ella, así que eso hice.

- Me llamo Leah Clearwater –se presentó.

- Yo, Lucía Aranda. Puedes llamarme Lucy o Lu –contesté.

- Encantada, así que eres española ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Y los chicos que venían contigo también ¿no?

- Sí ¿por qué?

- No, por nada. ¿Y qué, te ha tratado bien Jacob? Es un poco burro –me comentó mientras ponía una extraña mueca en su cara.

- Sí, bastante bien.

- Ya, ya me lo imagino –sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, nada. Ya te enterarás.

¿Qué quería decir? La gente aquí, o era un poco rara o yo no me enteraba de nada. La clase de literatura era un poco aburrida y pronto por mi mente apareció Jacob: su pelo, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. De repente, la campana me despejó los pensamientos, miré hacia mi alrededor avergonzada, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. La siguiente clase era la de matemáticas y la teníamos en la misma clase así que yo no me moví de mi asiento y Leah tampoco. El profesor de matemáticas explicó algo de trigonometría, la cual yo ya la había estudiado, y mandó unos ejercicios. Leah parecía maja aunque yo estaba acostumbrada a hablar siempre en clase y ella no hablaba mucho.

- ¿Te han hablado mal de mí verdad? –me preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

- Sé que piensan que soy una amargada y un incordio para ellos.

- Pero, ¿quién?

- Ellos: Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady…

- A mí ellos no me han dicho nada de ti.

- Pues te lo dirán –hizo una larga pausa en la que se quedó mirando hacia delante de nosotros. Allí estaban David y Chris- Todo ha cambiado ahora.

- Sigo sin comprender –suspiré, esta tía era un poco rara.

- Bueno, para que tú lo entiendas, digamos que yo antes salía con un chico, Sam, y él me dejó por otra. Desde entonces he estado un poco apartada de todo el mundo incluso de mis amigas que no me soportaban. Pero ahora –hizó una pequeña pausa- está él y no puedo dejar de mirarle, me gusta.

- ¿Quién?

- Christian.

- ¿En serio? –miré a Christian, estaba hablando con David en voz baja.

- Sí, y demasiado, ¿me ayudarás?

- ¿A qué?

- A hacer que se fije en mí.

- Estoy segura de que ya se habrá fijado, eres muy guapa.

- Pero ¿le hablarás de mí?

- Sí, claro.

- Gracias –contestó con una sonrisa.

En la siguiente clase me senté con Christian que se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Estuvimos atendiendo en clase hasta que le pregunté qué tal le había ido en su casa.

- No está mal, Quil es majo pero hay una niña pequeña a la que cuida, no me preguntes por qué, que todo el rato estuvo gritando cuando llegué.

- Ah, y que ¿ya te gusta alguna chica?

- Me he fijado en alguna ¿por qué?

- ¿En cuántas? –inquirí ignorando su pregunta.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sólo en una –contestó ruborizándose.

- ¿De quién?

- ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

- No, por nada. Era simple curiosidad –respondí mirando para otro lado, se me da mal mentir y no quería que me lo notará. ¿Por qué había sido tan indiscreta?

La clase finalizó y todos nos fuimos a la cafetería. Leah se puso a mi lado mientras comíamos en la mesa con mis dos amigos y otros chicos de la reserva que se mostraron extrañados cuando se sentó con ellos. Me preguntó en voz baja sobre qué era lo que me había dicho Christian y yo le conté todo intentando ser lo más precisa posible. Durante el resto de la comida estuvimos hablando con los demás aunque Leah sólo se mostraba simpática conmigo y les contestaba mal a los otros. Ahora entendía a qué se refería ella cuando me preguntó si me habían dicho que era insoportable.

* * *

Bueno aquí sale Lucy que me encanta como personaje, no se a vosotros. Y Crystall que solo puede ser ella misma jaja

Muy complicado pero ya veis que a veces utilizo a Crystall para presentar a otras personas y todo eso

Un saludo y gracias por leerme ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Rosalie y Alice ¿Nueva York?

**Rosalie y Alice ¿a Nueva York?**

**Jacob POV**

No podía apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué se había sentado con Christian? ¿Le gustaría? Los celos me comían por dentro, tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese chico pero no lo haría y lo sabía porque lo único que me importaba era que ella fuera feliz. Suspiré y la miré. Estaba hablando con él. Miré a Leah ¿por qué se habría sentado con Lucy? A Leah no le caía bien nadie o al menos eso es lo que demostraba y cuando se enteró de lo de mi imprimación le sentó fatal. No entendía nada. También se había sentado con nosotros en la cafetería y había sido una borde, como siempre. Luce estaba sonriendo a Christian, me encantaba esa sonrisa. Ojalá me la estuviera dirigiendo a mí.

En la siguiente clase que era la del español me senté con ella. No iba a permitir que Christian me la quitara. Ella me sonrió, no hizo ningún comentario aunque no pareció que le molestase que estuviera con ella. Estuvimos callados toda la hora y yo de vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo, ella me sonreía. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? ¿o acaso lo era yo que no era capaz de sacar ningún tema de conversación? En clase de biología me senté con ella y tampoco pareció importarle. La profesora nos mandó ver las distintas fases de mitosis de las células de una cebolla.

-Yo ya he hecho esta práctica un millón de veces – me comentó ella aburrida. Supuse que para sacar conversación.

-¿En serio? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal con Leah? –cambié de tema a lo que me interesaba ya que tenía bastante miedo de que la hubiera dicho algo malo sobre mí.

-Muy bien, es bastante maja conmigo.

-Tú lo has dicho, contigo.

-Después de lo que le hizo Sam no pretenderás que sea la alegría de la huerta.

-¿Sabes lo de Sam? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, me lo ha contado.

-Pues la debes de caer muy bien porque no ha vuelto a hablar de ello nunca.

-Lo que necesita es comprensión y cambiar de aires. Y eso es lo que va a hacer.

-¿Te refieres a que se va a ir de la reserva?

-No, que va. Me refiero a otra cosa –aclaró pensativa.

-¿Qué sabes?

-No te lo voy a decir, son cosas de chicas.

¡Genial! Así que ahora andaban con secretitos en ellas. Al final se harán muy buenas amigas y Leah le hablará fatal de mí. Estoy seguro. La clase terminó y a la salida ella se fue corriendo a hablar con Leah y se pusieron a susurrar y a ¿reírse? Esto cada vez era más raro. Cuando me iba a ir para casa, Lucía me alcanzó y caminamos juntos en silencio. Llegamos a casa y yo me encaminé al garaje en el que estaba construyendo mi coche, ella me siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó.

-Nada.

-¿Estás construyendo tú ese coche? –preguntó señalando a mi pequeño (que era como yo solía llamarle).

-Sí, desde cero.

-Es bonito.

La miré. Ya no podía aguantarlo más tenía que saber si yo le gustaba. Me acerqué a ella y la aparté el pelo de la cara, era preciosa. La levanté la barbilla con delicadeza y la besé. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había experimentado, un millón de chispas recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Era agradable, más que agradable, era increíble. Paré por si ella no quería que siguiera pero ella me rodeó con sus brazos y yo la volví a besar. Después, estuvimos un rato en silencio mirándonos sin decir nada, no podía a apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Así que esto era lo que sentía cuando se estaba imprimado, quería estarlo durante toda mi vida.

**Edward POV **

Dirigí a Bella por el aeropuerto para que no se rezagara ya que nosotros caminábamos más rápido que ella. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino y Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a la taquilla a recoger sus billetes para ir a Nueva York. Se suponía que para ver los desfiles e ir de compras ya que a Alice solo le gustaba la ropa de marca y allí tenía más tiendas que en Seattle pero yo sabía la verdad aunque me la hubieran intentado ocultar en sus pensamientos. Y tenía que mentir a mis hermanos durante unos días por ello, no me gustaba y todo por el egoísmo de algunas. Suspiré y Bella me miró con sospecha pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ir con vosotras? –preguntó Jasper, estaba preocupado al sentir los sentimientos de Rosalie y de Alice, confusión, temor pero al ver la mirada de Alice supo que no debía preguntar más.

- Hace mucho que Rose Y yo no salimos juntas, queremos una semana de chicas –contestó Alice.

- Y, además, a vosotros no os gusta ir de compras. Ya os compraremos algo –indicó Rosalie que tenía ganas de irse cuanto antes para no alargar la despedida.

- En una semana estoy de vuelta –le prometió Alice a Jasper y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Lo mismo hizo Rosalie y luego ambas se despidieron de todos y se fueron. Salimos del aeropuerto despacio. Podía leer la mente de Emmet "es muy raro que de repente quieran ir a Nueva York las dos juntas y sin nadie más", la de Jasper "ojala pasen estos días muy rápido y Alice me cuente lo que está pasando". Aparte sus pensamientos de mi mente no tenía ganas de sentirme culpable de no contarles nada y todo por culpa de Rosalie aunque estaba seguro de que nadie sospechaba cuales en realidad eran sus verdaderas intenciones, distraerse un poco de la vida de Forks era lo que querían que yo pensara pero no habían tenido el cuidado necesario, yo sabía cuál era su verdadera razón y lo pero era que no podía decir nada y me sentía culpable por ello.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y Bella y yo nos montamos en mi Volvo mientras que Jasper, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle subían al descapotable de Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

- Por nada, estaba pensando.

- Ya, como siempre –sonrió.

- Sí –no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella y eso era bastante irritante- ¿En qué piensas?

-En que es muy raro que Alice se marche a Nueva York sin Jasper. Nunca les he visto separarse durante más de dos días.

- Ya, es que nunca se han separado más de dos días.

- ¿Nunca?

- No. Alice y Jasper son inseparables, no puede vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué se ha ido Alice?

- No lo sé.

Bella sabía que mentía pero no me dijo nada y no siguió con el tema hasta que estábamos llegando a Forks y el coche de Rosalie se había desviado hacia nuestra casa mientras que yo me dirigía al pueblo a dejar a Bella en su casa debido a su dichoso toque de queda.

- ¿Me vas a contar la verdad? –preguntó con una mirada de perrito que se me hizo irresistible.

- Esta bien pero no le digas nada a…


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Fiesta?

**¿Fiesta?**

**Crystall POV**

Estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa cenando cuando el Señor Newton llegó y le dijo algo a su mujer, ésta sonrió complacida y nos dijeron que tenían que informarnos sobre algo.

- Bueno chicos, este fin de semana nos vamos a Los Angeles ya que es nuestro aniversario y vamos a celebrarlo.

- ¿Durante todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Mike esperanzado.

- Sí, volveremos el domingo por la noche. ¿Estaréis bien sin nosotros?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y tú, Crystall? ¿No te importa?

-No hay problema Señora Newton, yo puedo cocinar. Así le enseñaré a Mike la cocina española.

-Estupendo.

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación y conecté el ordenador pero alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Mike.

- Pasa.

- ¡Ey! espero no interrumpirte.

-No solo iba a poner el chat, puedo hablar contigo, siéntate si quieres –dije señalando a mi cama.

-Gracias –murmuró y se sentó en el borde de la cama inclinado hacia mí- Bueno, lo de mis padres no es nada nuevo. Todos los años se van a algún sitio por su aniversario.

-Ah, pues tu madre parecía sorprendida.

-Ya, claro. Es que este año a mi padre se le había olvidado reservar pero parece que al final lo ha logrado –una ligera sonrisa asomó por su cara- todos los años cuando se van doy una fiesta.

-¿Y no te pillan? –inquirí interesada.

-No, lo recojo todo antes de que vuelvan. Este año me podrías ayudar, si quieres.

-¿Y si nos pillan?

-Les diré que todo fue idea mía y que te convencí para que me ayudarás.

-Está bien –acepté, tampoco quería que me echaran de la casa en el caso de que nos pillaran- Yo me encargo de la música ¿vale?

- ¿No será toda española?

- He traído más de veinte discos y solo tengo dos españoles –respondí con frialdad.

- Vale. Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

-No pasa nada. Bueno, ¿y puedo invitar a quien quiera?

-Por supuesto, cuanta más gente mejor.

-Genial. Voy a decírselo a mis amigas y a mirar la música, si quieres quédate para dar tu aprobación.

-Vale y hacemos una lista de lo que necesitaremos.

-Sí –la idea me emocionaba.

Encendí el ordenador y miré la lista de contactos hasta encontrar a Lu y Vic que ya estaban conectadas y las puse en una conversación de tres:

_Crys dice: ¡Hola guapas!_

_Vic dice: Hola_

_Lu dice: ¡Hola guapas!_

_Crys dice: Tengo noticias nuevas_

_Vic dice: Lu también_

_Crys dice: ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Lu dice: Aaaaaaaaa cuenta tú primero_

_Crys dice: el viernes hay fiesta en casa de Mike y estáis todas invitadas_

_Lu dice: ¿Y podemos llevar a quien queramos?_

_Crys dice: ¡SI!_

_Vic dice: Esperad que voy a decírselo a Bella. A ver si podemos ir ¿ok?_

_Crys dice: Mientras vuelve Vic cuéntame que te ha pasado_

_Lu dice: Pues que me he besado esta tarde con Jacob_

_Crys dice: ¿Qué?_

_Lu dice: lo que lees _

_Crys dice: ¿Y te gusta?_

_Lu dice: sí, no sé, entre nosotros hay cierta conexión pero no sé si he hecho bien por lo de que vivimos en la misma casa y si la cosa sale mal…_

_Vic dice: Ya estoy de vuelta chicas. Ah ya veo que Lu ya t lo ha contado._

_Lu dice: ¿Que te ha dicho Bella?_

_Vic dice: Al principio parecía que no quería ir pero la he convencido… es que creo que no la gustan mucho las fiestas y eso de bailar_

_Lu dice: Oyes dice Jacob que si pueden ir sus amigos_

_Vic dice: ¿Que está ahora contigo?_

_Lu dice: Sí, ha estado todo el tiempo_

_Vic dice: Lu, hija, avisa a ver si vamos a poner algo comprometido_

_Lu dice: no está leyendo la conversación, tonta. _

_Crys dice: Mike también está conmigo y dice que si pueden ir que cuantos más mejor._

_Vic dice: Hala no aviséis ninguna. Bueno me voy a la cama que mañana hay clase_

_Lu dice: Yo también me voy_

_Crys dice: vale, hasta luego chicas. _

Así que Lucía se había besado con el chico de su casa el segundo día. Esto era muy raro. Sobre todo para ella que no era para nada como yo. Miré a Mike, estaba escribiendo en una hoja de papel todo lo que tenía que comprar.

-¿Cuándo se van tus padres?

-Creo que el viernes por la mañana, así que solo tenemos la tarde para prepararlo todo

-¿Y el alcohol? Porque habrá ¿no? –pregunté.

-Sí claro, el hermano de Tyler nos lo conseguirá como el año pasado.

Estuve hasta la una de la mañana organizándolo todo con Mike y luego cansada me eché a dormir.

La semana pasó sin novedades y por fin llegó el viernes por la mañana. Los Newton se habían ido por lo que Mike y yo nos hicimos le desayuno y nos fuimos al instituto. Estaba muy ilusionados y no paró de hablar de lo bien que estaría la fiesta durante todo el viaje, ¡era peor que Lu! Sonreía al imaginarme la cara que pondría ella si Mike no la dejara hablar.

Las tres primeras horas fueron las típicas clases aburridas y, además, con las ganas de que llegara la noche se me hicieron eternas. Al salir de clase de inglés con Vic decidí que hoy me sentaría con ella en vez de con Mike así que ambas nos dirigimos hacia la mesa después de pagar nuestro almuerzo. Los tres chicos Cullen estaban allí sentados con Bella. Los Cullen eran un poco raros y te intimidaban cuando les mirabas por eso no me gustaba mucho sentarme con ellos y, por tanto, tampoco me podía sentar con Vic porque se había sentado toda la semana con ellos. Ella parecía sentirse cómoda al igual que Bella, Ángela y Ben pero yo no podía y por lo que me había contado Jessica ellos solo se relacionaban entre ellos. Además, era muy raro eso de que fueran como hermanos y luego entre ellos dos eran novios. Incluso para mí con liberal que era. Cuando llegaron Ángela y Ben les pregunté a todos si iban a ir a la fiesta:

-Nosotros sí –dijo Ben.

-Y nosotros también ya que Vic sino no va –comentó Bella con reproche y ésta sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maja que eres? –ambas se echaron a reír, solo se conocían de hacía unos días y ya eran muy amigas. Tan buenas amigas como lo íbamos a ser Mike y yo, bueno quizá nosotros más que amigos.

-¿Y vosotros vais a ir a la fiesta? –les pregunté a Jasper y Emmet.

-¿Nosotros? No –respondió Jasper.

-¿Cómo qué no? –Vic les miró ceñuda y con reprobación- tenéis que ir, no creo que Alice y Rosalie se enfaden porque vayáis a una fiesta.

-No es eso, es que no nos apetece –argumentó Emmet.

-Victoria tiene razón, tenéis que ir y así os distraéis un poco –dijo Edward sonriendo. Ella le miró con simpatía.

Jasper y Emmet se miraron y el primero suspiró:

-Está bien pero no nos quedaremos hasta tarde.

- Sois como abuelos –les reprochó ella con una mueca- Por cierto Crys ¿necesitas ayuda con la fiesta?

-Pues no me vendría mal un poquito de ayuda –respondí.

-Vale, ya venía preparada con las bolsas así que luego me voy con vosotros a casa de Mike.

-Genial.

**Victoria POV**

Salí del instituto con Mike y Crys y nos dirigimos hacia la furgoneta de este último. Luego pasamos por el supermercado y compramos todo lo necesario.

La casa de Mike era preciosa y me daba mucha pena que acabara todo sucio o que lo destrozaran, así que cogimos lo que se podía romper y lo metimos en el cuarto de los Newton. Después todo fue apartar la tele, los sofás y poner el jardín bien para que todo el mundo estuviera cómodo y se pudiera bailar. Luego llegó el hermano de Tyler con las bebidas y nos hizo prometer que si nos pillaban no le diríamos a nadie que era él quien nos las había dado. Cuando quedaba una hora para el comienzo de la fiesta Crys y yo nos fuimos a preparar a su cuarto y Mike que ya se había vestido y peinado se quedó abajo.

-¿Te gusta Mike? –le pregunté a mi amiga. La conocía, le estaba prestando demasiadas atenciones como para que fuera un simple amigo (principalmente porque no solía tener amigos del sexo masculino).

-No está mal, es bastante guapo y el look surfero me encanta –comentó con ojos soñadores.

-¿Ya te has enrollado con él?

-No.

-¿Y habéis estado toda la semana juntos preparando esto y aun así nada?

-No. Igual le gusta otra.

-Lo dudo, te mira con cara de embobado.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –sonrió y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Nos preparamos todo lo rápidas que pudimos lo que significa Crys en quince minutos y yo en una hora, mientras estuvimos hablando de los chicos de instituto de lo guapos o feos que eran. Estaba claro que los que ganaban eran los Cullen. Para mí Emmet era el más guapo pero ella decía que para ella era el novio de Bella. Cuando ya solo me faltaba ponerme los zapatos de tacón Mike nos llamó ya que estaba llegando la gente, así que nos dimos prisa y bajamos las escaleras.

Ya había llegado bastante gente entre ellos distinguí a Jessica que venía con Francesco y a Ángela con Ben a los que me acerqué a saludar. Siguió llegando gente y la música empezó a sonar, la primera canción era Poker face de Lady GaGa y algunos valientes empezaron a bailar lo que animó a los demás. Pronto llegó Lu con Jacob de la mano y se acercó a mí.

-Hola Vic. Este es Jacob, Victoria, mi hermana.

-Encantada –dije.

-Lo mismo digo, Lucy me habla mucho de ti y estaba deseando conocerte.

-Tampoco hablo tanto de ella – se quejó aunque una sonrisa asomó por su cara.

Estaba deseando conocer a Jacob y ahora que me lo presentaba no estaba segura de que era lo que Lu había visto en él como para empezar algo tan rápido. Sí era guapo pero debía de tener algo más, Lu no mira sólo el físico. Luego me presentaron a algunos amigos como Seth, Quil, Embry…

Más tarde me acerqué a David y a Christian que estaban con una chica que también debía de ser de la reserva y era bastante guapa. Me la presentaron, se llamaba Leah, Lu me había hablado de ella pero no recordaba por qué, así que la sonreí y me dirigí a la entrada ya que había sonado el timbre.

Allí estaban Bella, Edward, Jasper y Emmet. Entraron con su elegancia natural pero al dar unos pasos se pararon, yo miré a Bella y ésta miró a Edward que le dijo algo en voz baja a sus hermanos. Entonces, muchos de los quileutes se giraron hacia los Cullen con cara de asco como si éstos olieran mal. Me sorprendí por su descortesía pero a ellos no pareció importarles ya que se dirigieron hacia la cocina, la zona más alejada de donde estaban los otros. En la cocina estaba Francesco solo, bebiendo de una botella de vodka.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –indagué.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Emmet.

-El que os miraran así.

-No nos han mirado de ningún modo –me respondió aunque pude visualizar como su barbilla se tensaba como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

Le miré con recelo pero no dije nada. Si ellos no me lo querían contar ya me enteraría, se lo preguntaría a Lucía al día siguiente. Cogí a Francesco del brazo para que dejara de beber y me lo llevé a bailar.

-¿Tú no tenías novio?

-No seas tan creído, solo vamos a bailar –sonreí.

-¿Me llamas a mí creído? ¿Quién es la que dice que es la más guapa del mundo?

-Si no me lo digo yo ¿quién me lo va a decir?

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

-Lo sé –dije mientras le arrastraba a la pista riendo.


	8. Chapter 8: La fiesta I

**La fiesta I**

**Lucía POV**

Cogí de la mano a Jacob y nos pusimos a bailar al lado de mi hermana y Francesco. Toda la semana había sido una locura, en menos de dos días me había enamorado de él. O eso creía pero era algo que no podía compartir con él porque huiría, como todos los chicos. Era como una droga para mí, su sonrisa amable pero a la vez tentadora, su cuerpo musculoso y moreno… me volvía loca. No nos habíamos separada prácticamente ni un momento pero yo sabía que me escondía algo ya que, a veces, cuando le miraba notaba como tenía la mirada distante y pensativa. Se lo había comentado a Leah que me había dicho que Jacob ya me lo contaría así que no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Además, quería respetar su intimidad; de todas formas la curiosidad me comía por dentro.

La gente a nuestro alrededor bailaba o hablaba, Vic ya había cambiado de pareja, ahora bailaba con Marcos y Crys estaba bailando con Mike. Francesco estaba sentado en una esquina bebiendo de una botella y mirándolos fijamente. Eso no me gustaba. Miré a Jake que me estaba mirando atentamente. Le sonreí y le besé suavemente en los labios durante unos segundos. Luego él me rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron. Tras unos minutos nos separamos y ambos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Christian y Leah.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? –nos preguntó Christian.

- No está mal –respondió Jake mirándome y luego sonriendome- pero si no habrían venido ciertas personas estaría mejor.

- ¿A quién te refieres? –inquirí confusa.

- A los Cullen. Esos… -se calló repentinamente mordiéndose el labio.

- Mi hermana me ha dicho que son muy majos, ¿por qué te caen mal?

- Pues…

- Porque son unos chupasangres –me soltó Leah.

- ¿Unos qué?

-Nada, nada. Lo que Leah quiere decir es que no son de fiar - me dijo él rascándose la cabeza- ¿vamos a por algo de beber?

¿Qué había querido decir Leah con eso de chupasangres? ¿Y por qué Jake había cambiado de tema tan rápido? Llegamos a la cocina donde curiosamente estaban los Cullen y Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

- ¡Hola Bella!, ¿ya conoces a Lu?

- Sí claro, la traje yo en coche –le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien –respondí con timidez. Jacob me había hablado de ella, era la chica que le había gustado hacia un tiempo. No sabía cuánto. Por lo cual estaba celosa pero claro ella tenía novio y, además, mi hermana me había hablado bien de ella así que no quise odiarla desde un primer momento y decidí conocerla antes.

- Así que, ¿estáis saliendo? –preguntó al vernos de la mano.

- Sí, Bella ya sabes lo rápido que nos enamoramos los quileutes –respondió Jake con ironía.

No estábamos saliendo. Al menos aun. No me gustó nada su respuesta pero preferí mantenerme callada. Pero al fijarme en la cara de sorpresa de Bella me di cuenta de que la frase tenía un mensaje oculto pero no supo apreciar cual era por lo que miré a los otros chicos que estaban en la cocina.

El novio de Bella estaba con ella de la mano pero no se había dirigido a Jake en ningún momento y los otros dos uno grandote y el otro rubio miraban a Jacob con la mandíbula tensa. Él parecía no darse cuenta o más bien los ignoraba. Y yo no sabía cómo podía hacerlo ya que daban un poco de miedo, era como si se fueran a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Volví mi atención hacia la conversación de Bella y Jacob pero éstos ya habían terminado de hablar así que cogimos nuestras bebidas y volvimos hacia el salón. Habíamos faltado unos minutos y todo era ya un desfase. Había bastante gente borracha y vasos rotos por el suelo pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Así que Jake me rodeó con su brazo y me sacó al jardín diciéndome que quería hablarme sobre algo.

- ¿estás enfermo? –inquirí al darme cuenta por primera vez desde que le conocía de lo caliente que estaba.

- No ¿por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Estás muy caliente –respondí pero al darme cuenta del doble significado de la frase me sonrojé mientras Jake se carcajeaba.

-Es mi temperatura normal –aclaro entre risas- Lucy quería hablarte sobre algo –se puso serio e hizo una pausa en la que le mire extrañada- solo quería decirte que para mí eres alguien especial. No una chica cualquiera –en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelvo y las mariposas de mi estómago empezaron a revolotear aún más- y, bueno, sé que nos conocemos desde hace una semana pero hay una especie de conexión especial entre nosotros y… –hizo una pausa mientras cogía aire y yo le miraba expectante- sé que es demasiado pronto pero me gustaría saber si querrías salir conmigo, algo así como novios.

- Sí, Jake para mí también eres alguien especial- dije mientras saltaba a su boca y el me cogía al aire sorprendido.

Nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado hasta, con deseo con lujuria sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me apretaba a él para que nuestro cuerpo entraran aún más en contacto.

**Edward POV**

Quizás la idea de traer a Jasper y Emmet a la fiesta no había sido tan buena. Pero claro, no había contado con la presencia de los perros. Ambos se habían quejado de que les hubiera convencido para venir pero así por los menos les podía ir entreteniendo hasta la vuelta de Alice y Rosalie, si volvía, claro. Ellos no sospechaban nada, por supuesto, ambos se habían quedado confusos por su partida para "ir de compras". En realidad ellas no habían mentido, sólo habían ocultado parte de la verdad.

Miré a Bella, parecía aburrirse un poco de estar allí en la cocina pero sabía perfectamente lo poco que nos gustaban los quileutes. Llegó Victoria que venía a por una botella de agua.

- ¿Todavía estáis aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, es que nos gustan las baldosas de la cocina -le contestó Emmet. Ella le sacó la lengua.

- No en serio ¿por qué no vais al salón? –vi como en su mente se dibujaba la cara de los perros al vernos entrar.

- Es que huele mal allí –respondió Emmet. De pronto Jasper se tensó y miré a Emmet con cara de alerta ¿es qué no podía tener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué se le había escapado eso?

- Bueno hay algun chico que ha vomitado pero tampoco creo que huela mal, más bien a alcohol y tabaco que a otra cosa –suspiré, por suerte no se había enterado de nada.

- Está bien vamos.

Agarré a Bella con delicadeza y nos fuimos al salón y los demás nos siguieron y se colocaron contra una pared lo más lejos posible de Jacob y sus amigos, Vic se quedó con ellos hablando.

-Edward, sabes que no me gusta bailar –dijo Bella al ver mis intenciones.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –la contesté levantándola suavemente unos centímetros del suelo- ¿te he dicho lo guapa qué estás está noche?

-Sí, ¿y te lo he dicho yo?

-Sí –sonreí, pero en ese momento vi como Francesco se levantaba hecho un basilisco con la mirada fija en Crystall y Mike y aparté a Bella para que no la hiciera nada al pasar. Parecía que iba a hacer lo que llevaba toda la noche deseando.


	9. Chapter 9: La fiesta II

**La fiesta II**

**Crystall POV**

Mike y yo llevábamos bailando toda la fiesta pero no se había lanzado, ¿por qué? Quizá fuera un romántico de esos que esperan el momento y el lugar perfecto. Yo le gustaba eso lo sabía, pero no comprendía por qué tardaba tanto, al final me iba a tener que lanzar yo (cosa que tampoco me importaba).

Le miré, un mechón rubio colgaba de su frente, paré de bailar y se la coloqué en su sitio. Ambos nos miramos, su cara se giró hacia un lado y cuando estaba tan cerca que ya podía oír su respiración algo me empujó hacia un lado bruscamente. Levanté la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Francesco le daba un puñetazo a Mike en la cara. Éste al principio le miró sorprendido pero luego se le devolvió. No me lo podía creer, en menos de dos segundos ya estaban por el suelo pegándose. Pero no pude reaccionar hasta que vi como Victoria se acercaba corriendo e intentaba agarrar a Francesco, pero se tuvo que apartar ya que casi la da un puñetazo sin querer pero apareció Emmet como de la nada y la ayudó a agarrar a Francesco, bueno más que nada le levantó en el aire y le apartó. Vic me miró con cara de reproche pero no me dijo nada y salió por la puerta con los dos. Entonces fue cuando pude reaccionar y ayudé a Mike a levantarse, tenía toda la cara cubierta de sangre.

Diez minutos más tarde…

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –le pregunté por enésima vez.

-Sí, prácticamente no me duele.

Estábamos en la cama de su habitación con un botiquín y le estaba curando las heridas de la cara. No tenía muy buena pinta, un ojo estaba adquiriendo un color púrpura y tenía un labio partido.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a un hospital? Igual te tienen que dar puntos en el labio –sugerí preocupada.

-No, de verdad estoy bien –me aseguró.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha sido por mi culpa. Lo tendría que haber sabido. Yo –respiré hondo- no tendría que haberme liado con Francesco y haberle tratado tan mal después –estaba angustiada.

-¿Te enrollaste con él? –preguntó ceñudo y una mueca surcó en su cara por el dolor.

-Sí, en el avión al venir para aquí pero yo le dejé las cosas claras. Le dije que no le quería a él y que tú me gustabas.

-¿De verdad te gustó?

-¿No es evidente?

Sin pensármelo dos veces le besé y él me devolvió el beso. Su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía y yo hice lo mismo. Luego empezó a besarme el cuello y miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda mientras no pude evitar un gemido.

Le quité la camiseta lentamente y le empuje débilmente había la cama mientras me ponía encima suyo, nuestros cuerpos se entremezclaron, él me quitaba mi vestido y sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi pecho mientras con una mano me desabrochaba el sujetador. Habíamos empezado y ya no podíamos parar.

**Emmet POV**

Fue ver como casi la dan un puñetazo y no pude detenerme sino que fui a separarles sólo para que no la hicieran daño a ella, era una frágil humana y, además, me caía bien y me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba. Y en ese momento incluso no me importó que vieran que me había movido demasiado rápido aunque bueno nadie se estaba fijando precisamente en mí en ese momento. Intenté no romperle nada al chico y los tres salimos a la calle. Francesco no estaba sangrando pero tenía sangre en la mano de Mike, el olor me entraba por la nariz así que deje de respirar y apreté la mandíbula. Jasper había salido corriendo en cuanto vio lo que iba a pasar ¿por qué no había hecho yo lo mismo?

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté a Vicky, que era como me gustaba a mi llamarla aunque nadie la llamaba así.

- Sí ¿por qué? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Casi te dan un puñetazo

- Sobreviviré a un casi –sonrió burlona.

- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te has roto algo?

- No –él tío estaba borracho. ¡Genial! Me había librado de mi vida humana y ahora tenía que cargar con humanos borrachos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estás loco? –le preguntó ella.

- Ese Mike me estaba…

- No te estaba haciendo nada, sé que era por Crystall y te aseguro que con eso no has logrado impresionarla –le riño ella que parecía un poco alterada por lo sucedido aunque yo no sabía si estaba enfadada con él o con ella.

- ¿Así que todo esto es por un chica? –no era una pregunta.

- Oye ¿por qué no te lavas esos puños con sangre en la manguera de algún jardín? ¿O quieres también impresionar a la madre de Jessica? –sugirió Vicky cambiando de tema y mirándole ceñuda.

Ambos nos echamos a reír mientras él se iba a una manguera a limpiarse. La verdad es que esa había sido una buena idea porque casi no podía ya aguantar el olor. Y, además, me estaba impacientando, los humanos andaban demasiado lentos, a este paso no llegaríamos a la casa ni en un siglo.

- Creo que voy a vomitar

- ¿Qué? Emmet encárgate tú de él –dijo señalándole con la mano con cara de asco.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Eres un hombre, estas cosas son entre vosotros –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Ni de broma, que asco.

Nos miramos y ninguno de los dos se acercó a Francesco, este echó la comida de todo el mes en el bordillo de la acera o al menos es lo que parecía. Fue lo más asqueroso que había visto en toda mi vida. Por fin terminó y llegamos a su casa en la entrada, no había nadie pero él dijo que sabía dónde guardaban la llave de repuesto así que nos volvimos y le dejamos allí. Oí como el coche de Edward se acercaba hacia nosotros así que esperé a que llegara y los dos nos subimos en él. Edward me miró durante una fracción de segundo y luego miró a la carretera delante de Vicky tenía que aparentar que miraba a la carretera todo el rato. Estaba seguro de que eso le fastidiaba y sonreí contento de fastidiar a mi querido hermanito viendo como por el espejo retrovisor como hacia una mueca, eso le pasaba por cotilla.

- ¿Y Jasper? –preguntó ella.

- Pues… -empecé sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- …ha cogido el otro coche, es que habíamos venido en dos –Edward ya estaba preparado para la pregunta, como siempre.

Llegamos a casa de Bella y las dejamos a las dos allí. Me coloqué delante con Edward y éste aceleró el coche en cuanto cruzamos la esquina.

- Sé que me estás ocultando algo –comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Yo también sé que tú lo sabes.

- Sí pero no sé con qué tiene relación.

- Ya bueno es que yo tengo mucho secretos –intentó sonreír aunque no fue muy convincente.

- Bien –dije simplemente aunque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la extraña sensación que tenía. ¿Culpa? ¿Preocupación? ¿Angustia?

* * *

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste.

En el próximo saldrá mi querida Lucía

Un saludo y gracias por leerme ;)


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Licántropos?

**¿Licántropos? **

**Crystall POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada por el despertador. Me levanté y me vestí rápida mientras iba al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Los padres de Mike habían llegado el domingo y no sospecharon nada. Aunque claro, después de haber estado todo el sábado limpiando no me sorprendió. A pesar de lo de limpiar, este fin de semana había sido genial, Mike me trataba súper bien y era tan atento... Bajé a desayunar. Los demás miembros de la familia ya estaban en la mesa.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te duele?

-Sí, mamá, ya te lo he dicho veinte veces.

-A ver si tienes más cuidado con las puertas, cielo.

Eso me hizo sentir culpable. Mike les había dicho que se había dado con una puerta en el ojo, a la señora Newton le valió pero su marido miró a Mike ceñudo aunque no dijo nada. Tendría que hablar con Francesco para que esto no volviera a ocurrir.

Mike y yo llegamos juntos de la mano al instituto lo que creó miradas de entendimiento entre algunos y sorpresa entre aquellos que no habían asistido a la fiesta. Pero no vi a Francesco por ningún sitio.

Las clases pasaron muy rápidas debido en parte a que no quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo ya que tendría que hablar con él antes de entrar en la cafetería. Me despedí de Mike diciéndole que ya iría más tarde a la cafetería y le seguí hasta el baño de los chicos. Esperé un rato fuera por si acaso y cuando salieron dos chicos que estaban dentro me metí sin pensármelo dos veces. La cara de Francesco mostró en un principio sorpresa y luego confusión. Atranqué la puerta y me encaré a él.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Mike.

-¿Qué es tu novio? –dijo con un deje de ironía.

-Sí.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que nos miramos sin decir nada hasta que tuve que apartar la vista ya que la atracción sexual que había habido entre nosotros en el avión volvía a surgir.

-¿Por qué él y no yo? - me preguntó suplicante.

-Mira Francesco yo no soy el tipo de chica que te conviene.

-Eso lo tendría que decidir yo.

-No creo que te gustaría que tu novia te pusiera los cuernos pero aunque no quisiera hacerlo lo haría –expliqué cansinamente.

-No creo que tú me engañarías - respondió tozudo.

-Sí que lo haría - suspiré y me senté en los lavabos frente a un espejo agrietado- Tú no me conoces en absoluto.

-¿Lo que me estás intentando decir es que no estás conmigo para hacerme un favor? - inquirió mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-No exactamente. Lo que te estoy intentando decir que sólo estaría contigo por una… atracción.

-¿Pondrías los cuernos a Mike? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Para serte sincera…. Posiblemente.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de herir los sentimientos de Mike?

-No, él es el típico chico al que dejas, lo pasa mal una semana y luego empieza a salir con otra –expliqué cansinamente- Es un puerto seguro.

-Pero él te gusta - no era una pregunta.

-Sí.

Se quedó dubitativo durante unos segundos en los que yo no supe que decir. La verdad, estaba hecha un lío. Por una parte Mike me gustaba pero no era el típico chico con el que se podía llevar una relación seria y yo no estaba preparada de todas formas para ella, por otra parte estaba Francesco que me caía bien y estaba buenísimo y además era tan... bueno conmigo.

- Podría ser yo.

- ¿Ser quién?

- El otro.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea - pero el agarro mi cara con fuerza y me besó durante unos segundos - Oh vamos Francesco, no quiero…- dije separándome de él pero me volvió a besar.

Ya no pude pararle simplemente no podía, sus manos rozaban cada partícula de mi cuerpo y su boca era tan dulce. Otra vez había vuelto esa atracción que no podía soportar, ese hormigueo en mi espalda que me decía que siguiera y que no importaban ni Mike ni mis amigos ni el instituto, sólo él.

**Lucía POV**

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y no podía estar más feliz. Nunca había pensado que mi vida podía cambiar tan rápido. Ahora todo era distinto. Ahora tenía a alguien. Los días con Jacob habían sido un sueño hecho realidad. La trataba muy bien como ningún chico la había tratado. La miraba de una forma que la intimidaba y la hacía sonrojarse por momentos.

La playa de la reserva estaba bastante bien, tenía medio kilómetro de largo y terminaba en un terreno escarpado hacia unos acantilados. No llovía pero pronto lo haría ya que todo el cielo estaba cubierto unas densas nubes grises. No hacía frío, o al menos a mí no me lo parecía, ya que era difícil saberlo estando entre los brazos de Jacob que miraba pensativo hacia el horizonte. Nos encontrábamos en medio de la playa sentados en una roca, yo sobre sus piernas.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunté. Esperó unos segundos antes de contestarme y luego me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto y te daba miedo contarlo?

- No lo sé. Supongo. Todo el mundo tiene secretos - respondí confusa.

- Ya… - desvió la mirada - hay algo que tengo que contarte pero no sé si me vas a creer y si lo haces quizás salgas corriendo que, por otra parte, sería lo más normal.

- Jake, ¿qué pasa? - le sujeté la cara - Yo no voy a salir corriendo a ningún lado.

- Es que no sé cómo explicarte, se me han ocurrido mil maneras durante esta semana pero ahora me he quedado en blanco.

- Suéltalo sin más.

- Ya. ¿recuerdas las leyendas sobre que los quileutes que contó mi padre ayer en la fogata con los chicos?

- Sí. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con…

- Déjame acabar - me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en los labios - ¿y si te diría que soy un hombre lobo?

- Jake no me vaciles –contesté molesta- si no quieres contarme nada no pasa nada pero no me vengas ahora con animales mitológicos.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Lucy soy un hombre lobo, un licántropo o como quieras llamarlo - me miró durante unos instantes - no me crees ¿verdad?

-Pues no Jake… - ¿a qué venía esto?, ¿estaba loco o me estaba vacilando?

-Te lo demostraré.

Se acercó a un linde del bosque mientras me llevaba de la mano y empezó a quitarse las playeras. ¿Y ahora que estaba haciendo? ¿se estaba desnudando? Miré hacia la playa un segundo y cuando volví la cara el susto fue inmenso. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Delante de mí había un lobo más grande que un oso. El miedo se apoderó de mí y di un paso hacia atrás pero él no intentó acercarse simplemente se quedó donde estaba mirándome. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Estaría bien? El lobo había salido por el mismo sitio que él había entrado…

El miedo no me había dejado pensar en un principio pero ahora todo tenía sentido, las entradas al bosque de Jacob o las salidas de él cuando yo no estaba, la cosa que me ocultaba y que Leah dijo que no podía contarme…

-¿Jake? ¿Eres tú? –pregunté medio en serio medio pensando que estaba loca.

El lobo color ladrillo asintió levemente con la cabeza pero no hizo ademán de acercarse. El miedo había abandonado ya todo mi cuerpo. Si era Jacob no podía hacerme daño me dije a mi misma. Me acerqué, él no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se quedó quieto, supuse que no quería asustarme. Alcé una mano y le toqué el pelo. Era suave y estaba tan caliente como él. Me quedé un rato mirándole y acariciándole. Esto no podía ser verdad.

- ¿Puedes volver a transformarte en tu forma humana? - pregunté confusa. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle. Se dio la vuelta y apareció en vaqueros después de unos minutos con su otra ropa en la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó cauteloso sin acercarse demasiado a mí.

- Sí, eso creo - nos miramos - entonces ¿eres un lobo?

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Y no se supone que los hombres lobo solo salen en luna llena?

- Un mito.

- Ah - nos quedamos en silencio.

- Lucia…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me tienes miedo? Quiero decir que si no querrías volver a verme lo entendería - me dijo tristemente.

-No te tengo miedo –hice una pequeña pausa- siempre que estoy contigo me siento protegida. Incluso cuando he visto el lobo y me he dado cuenta de que eras tú me he sentido segura.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me tienes miedo? ¿Y sigues queriendo estar conmigo? - me preguntó esperanzado.

-Pues claro. Tú eres la única persona con la que me he sentido llena. No sé, es raro, es como si ahora que te conozco no podría separarme de ti - sacudí al cabeza y le miré confusa.

-Ya bueno, eso es por la imprimación - respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me agarró de la mano.

-¿La qué?

-La imprimación tiene que ver con ser lobos. Se supone que yo te imprimé el día en que nos vimos. No fue adrede –se apresuró a contestar- eso simplemente pasa y desde entonces y hasta que me muera estaré enamorado de ti. Es como si a mí me hubieran hecho sólo para amarte. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos - enarqué un ceja - ya sé que suena un poco raro, quizás te lo explique mejor Emily o Kim.

-¿Emily o Kim? ¿Hay más lobos?

-Sí, todo mi grupo de amigos son lobos y, bueno, también Leah es una loba.

-¿Las chicas pueden serlo?

-Sí, bueno, sólo está Leah –aclaró de forma apresurada- Ahora ya sabes por lo que está siempre de mal humor con nosotros. No le gusta que sepamos todo lo que piensa aunque bueno, eso a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta - vio mi confusión en los ojos ¿de qué estaba hablando? - es que cuando estamos en forma de lobo oímos nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí.

-¿Y no les molesta que me lo hayas contado?

-No, que va - se rió - ellos querían que lo hiciera para que te unieras a la familia, les caes muy bien.

Le abracé. No sabía por qué pero no le tenía miedo ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Levanté mi cara hacia él poniendo de puntillas y le besé. Por fin me había contado su secreto ese que me había estado ocultando y Leah no me había querido contar y tampoco era tan malo al fin y al cabo. Era un lobo y no parecía peligroso, más bien al contrario, me sentía protegida cuando estaba con él y eso estaba bien.

-¿Sabes qué, Jacob? - le miré - Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti –dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Era la primera vez que nos decíamos la frase mágica y la verdad es que no sonaba nada mal.


	11. Chapter 11: Un beso prohibido

**Un beso prohibido**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la habitación de Edward en la mansión de los Cullen mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia cuando Edward pegó un respingón y miró ceñudo por la ventana, parecía disgustado por algo que yo no entendía.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté asustada.

- Vuelve Alice.

- ¿Sola?

- Sí - ambos nos miramos con cara de entendimiento.

Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos, es decir, él me espero mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Jasper ya había salido fuera a darle la bienvenida, debía de habernos oído y los demás estaban en la entrada esperándola pacientemente. Un taxi aparcó cauteloso en la entrada y de él salió Alice tan hermosa y grácil como siempre. Sacó sus maletas del capó del coche y pagó al conductor del taxi que tenía pinta de tener prisa. Fue a dar un beso a Jasper y luego entró dentro de la casa saludándonos a todos.

- ¿Y Rose? –preguntó Emmet ceñudo.

- Se ha quedado allí. Quería ver el desfile de Ralph Lauren y de Marc Jacobs –respondió Alice sonriente.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Yo ya he visto todo lo que quería ver y he hecho un montón de compras. Ya veréis todo lo que os he comprado –comentó cambiando de tema y se dirigió hacia mí con mirada inocente- Bella espero aceptes la ropa que te he comprado.

- Alice no….

- Ni una palabra –me cortó- no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta y, además, es como un recuerdo que te he traído de Nueva York, no un regalo que te he traído porque sí.

Suspiré. Resultó que el regalo de Alice de recuerdo de Nueva York era excesivo: un vestido, dos faldas e incontables camisetas. Cuando salíamos de su casa en el Volvo de Edward todavía estaba disgustada. No me gustaba que Alice ni él me compraran nada.

- Te lo pondrás, ¿verdad? Alice se sentirá ofendida si no lo haces –me comentó.

- Edward yo… -le miré y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por algo que no tenía que ver con la ropa- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?

- En Alice. Se siente muy culpable por lo que le está haciendo Rosalie a Emmet y ella no puede hacer nada ya que no se lo puede contar a él. Ha vuelto porque ya no podía soportar más estar allí –suspiró- Rosalie es una egoísta.

- ¿Pero no me dijiste que ella se había ido para pensar sobre su relación con Emmet? ¿Por qué se va a sentir Alice culpable por eso?

- Bueno, digamos que ella ya no lo está pensando mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ha conocido a otro vampiro.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en Rosalie. Era guapa y tenía un novio que la quería y todo parecía ir bien entre ellos. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué ahora estaba con otro vampiro? Pobre Emmet siempre estaba alegre y vacilón pero ¿qué haría cuando se enterara? ¿Mataría al otro vampiro? ¿Habría una lucha? Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Sí, ¿y tú? Tú también le tienes que ocultar a Emmet lo de Rosalie.

- Sobreviviré. Lo bueno es que Esme y Carlisle no saben nada aunque cuando se enteren se enfadarán con ella –me miró- No sé si volveremos a ver a Rose en mucho tiempo. Esto va a suponer una decepción para él.

- ¿Jasper lo sabe?

- Todavía no. Alice estaba dudando en si contárselo o no.

- Pobre Emmet... –dije suspirando.

- No sé últimamente Emmet también está muy raro…

- ¿Qué le pasa? –inquirí.

- No sé si tiene relación con Rose o no pero hay veces que me oculta lo que está pensado y eso es muy raro en él –dijo pensativo.

**Victoria POV**

Apenas llevaba tres semanas en Forks y todo era perfecto. La gente era simpática y tenía un montón de amigos aunque por supuesto Bella y los Cullen, en especial Alice y Emmet, estaban lo primeros de la lista. Había pasado casi todas las tardes después del instituto con ellos. Alice siempre planeaba cosas nuevas para hacer, era la ilusión personificada, aunque más parecía que nos estuviera intentando distraer que otra cosa.

Ahora estábamos en Port Angeles una ciudad cercana a Forks y me estaban llevando de visita turística por el muelle. Bella y Edward habían ido a hacer unas compras y Jasper y Alice iban detrás nuestro de la mano mientras que Emmet y yo estábamos delante mirando hacia el mar.

- ¿Te aburres? –me preguntó mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

- Un poco –sonreí- hubiera preferido ir de compras.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Alice?

- Bueno… no quería herir sus sentimientos, estaba tan emocionada por enseñarme esta ciudad.

- Ya, pero es que Alice se emociona por todo –una risa gutural salió por su garganta- ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Y Alice?

- Le diremos que vamos a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Crystall ¿no me dijiste ayer que era dentro de unos días?

- Sí, está bien –dije sorprendida de que se acordara de eso.

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper y nos dirigimos hacia el centro. Port Angeles era una ciudad pequeña, las calles estaban llenas de gente y el suelo cubierto de una fina capa de polvo y basura. Pero por lo demás era hermosa, estaba al lado del mar y ¡había tiendas! Seguimos andando hasta una tienda que según Emmet era la que Alice le había dicho que estaba mejor.

- ¿Y tú no te aburres yendo de compras?-inquirí.

- No te creas que mucho. Además, Alice me ha dicho que encontrarás lo que buscas en esta tienda así que no estaremos mucho rato.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que encontraré aquí lo que busco?

- Ems… -contestó dubitativo- bueno todas las adolescentes compran aquí.

Dirigí una mirada a la tienda a mí alrededor. La tienda era grande y tenía de todo: ropa, zapatos, complementos… La verdad es que sí parecía la típica tienda en la que compran las adolescentes (incluido yo que era una). Me dirigí hacia los zapatos que era lo que tenía pensado comprarle a Crys y rápidamente encontré unos perfectos, un modelo parecidísimo a otro que había visto en Internet. Emmet tenía razón como siempre. Pagué los zapatos después de coger los de su talla y salimos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Me acompañas a una tienda a comprar unas gomas para el coche?

- ¿Gomas? –pregunté extrañada.

- Sí para el motor –explicó medio burlándose de mí.

- Bien, vamos.

Llegamos a unos almacenes que eran gigantes, no había más que hileras de cosas que supuse que era para coches. Me dirigió por los pasillos hasta el lugar que quería.

- Aquí están.

- ¡Genial! Pero aquí pone que es especial para jeeps y tú tienes… -empecé a decir mientras señalaba una etiqueta pero me cortó enseguida.

- Un jeep –me cortó.

- Si tienes un jeep ¿por qué no vas al instituto con él?

- No quiero desentonar- me sonrió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el mostrador con esa sonrisa suya tan perfecta que hacía que el corazón me latiera a cien por hora. De repente se paró en seco y se metió las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Vicky?

- ¿Si?

- No tengo dinero.

- ¡¿Qué?! –pregunté incrédula por el hecho de que se fuera a la ciudad sin un dólar.

-Es que mi dinero lo tiene Alice.

-Vale, da igual. Lo pago yo –dije empezando a abrir mi bolso.

-No puedo permitir que una chica me pague mis cosas ¿Dónde estaría mi caballerosidad? –le miré con cara de pocos amigo. Y una risa picarona se le escapó de los labios- tengo una idea para solucionar esto pero hay que correr.

-¿Qué? –se me escapó

Pero no me dio tiempo a decir más ya que me agarro con una mano fría como el hielo y me llevo corriendo por toda la tienda mientras se guardaba la goma en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Salimos a la calle mientras oíamos a un dependiente gritándonos y corrimos durante un rato hasta que por fin nos paramos en un callejón. La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Sin embargo, él estaba todo tranquilo mirándome fijamente, nuestras manos continuaban entrelazadas.

- ¿Estás… loco? ¿Qué… quieres… que… vayamos… a la… cárcel? –pregunté con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

- No nos iban a atrapar –dijo simplemente pero continuaba mirando de esa forma tan intensa que me intimidaba pero a la vez me producía un cosquilleo en el estómago- estás bastante colorada.

- ¿Tú crees? –le pregunté mirándole con fijeza.

- Estás guapa.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio contemplándonos mientras la adrenalina volvía a correr por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces él me besó. Su boca estaba tan fría como sus manos pero tenía un sabor que me envolvía y hacia que me mareara. Fue un beso intenso, fiero y deseado pero corto ya que de repente se despegó de mí y se alejó unos metros en el callejón. Nos quedamos en silencio sin decirnos anda y mirándonos durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas.

- Deberíamos irnos –dijo finalmente él- Alice nos estará esperando.

- Vale, vamos.

Caminamos juntos por la acera pero sin tocarnos mientras esquivábamos a los transeúntes, él con elegancia y yo como podía. Por mi cabeza pasó la imagen de Bastian, mi novio ¿qué había hecho? Esa era la pregunta que me repetí durante todo el camino y luego en el coche hasta que llegamos a casa.

Cuando subía hacia mi cuarto Bella me siguió y me preguntó preocupada:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Has estado muy callada en el coche.

-Ya –unas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos.

-¡Oh! Vic no llores, ¿me lo quieres contar? –me preguntó. Yo sabía que ella no lo hacía por cotillear sino porque de verdad estaba preocupada por mí.

- ¿Y si un día te das cuenta de que ya no quieres tanto a esa persona?

-Te refieres a Bastian –no era una pregunta.

-Sí me refiero a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en los brazos de Bella pero al final me quedé dormida sintiéndome culpable y sin contarle lo que más me recomía por dentro mi beso con Emmet.


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Vampiros?

**¿Vampiros? **

**Lucía POV**

Estaba muy nerviosa, no hacía más que mirarme al espejo y colocarme la ropa una y otra vez. Alguien llamó a la puerta y le dije que entrara, era Jacob. Me miró de arriba abajo y se acercó a mí sujetándome las manos que me temblaban del nerviosismo.

- Estás preciosa –me susurró, le sonreí- no tienes que estar tan nerviosa ya conoces a casi todos.

- A los que no van al instituto, no. Y, además, no les he conocido como la novia de Jake.

- Me encanta como suena esa frase –sonrió- ¡oh! ¡Vamos! Sam y Emily son muy majos ya verás como les caerás bien –dijo al ver que no me había relajado.

- Está bien –respiré profundamente.

- Además, Leah y Christian estarán allí.

- ¿Ya se lo ha contado todo Leah? –pregunté curiosa-

- Sí, anoche

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado para que llamará a Leah?

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? –preguntó extrañado.

- Pues claro para que habláramos de ello –puse los ojos en blanco.

- Pero si ya nos lo ha contado a nosotros.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo soy una chica. Vosotros sois unos burros –sonreí- ¿y cómo reaccionó Christian?

- Peor que tú –me sonrió- casi le da algo, según Leah se puso blanco y enfermizo cuando se transformó delate de él en loba y eso que ella ya le había explicado todo primero.

- Vaya. Pobrecito.

- Sí, Leah se enfadó cuando nos reímos de él.

Le miré indignada pero no me dio tiempo a decirle nada ya que me besó fervientemente. Sabía qué hacer para mantenerme callada y yo no me iba a quejar.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí –respondí todavía un poco confusa.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos hacia su garaje desde donde saco ese Golf negro que tanto me encantaba y que había acabado de construir hacia unos días. Me metí en el coche y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Sam que estaba un poco lejos y demasiado metida en el bosque.

Dirigí la mirada hacia los árboles que crecían frondosos a nuestro alrededor y empezaban a tapar el cielo grisáceo. De repente un lobo color chocolate se puso a un lado del coche y pegué un grito ahogado.

- Tranquila es Quil –me dijo Jake ceñudo mientras el lobo le miraba a los ojos y se iba- creo que quiere que nos demos prisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, ha debido de pasar algo.

La casa de Sam se presentó ante nosotros: era pequeña pero acogedora y tenía un toque personal que estaba segura que se le había dado Emily. Todos nos estaban esperando fuera había varios lobos y luego estaban Christian, Emily y Kim. Jacob se bajó rápidamente del coche y fue hacia mi puerta, me esperó mientras salía. Seguro que me esperaba por si tenía miedo de estar cerca de sus amigos, eso era lo que menos me importaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jake mientras nos acercábamos.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Te llevamos esperando varios minutos –dijo Paul, al que había conocido hacia unos días en el pueblo, mientras le temblaban las manos.

- Cálmate –le advirtió Sam ceñudo.

- Dicen que han encontrado un rastro de un vampiro por el bosque cerca de la línea, pero no ha pasado –fue Emily la que respondió preocupada ¿vampiros? Eso era nuevo para mí.

- ¿Uno de los Cullen?

- No.

- Lucy, me tengo que ir te quedas con Kim ¿vale? Lo siento –se disculpó con una mueca.

- Espera un momento ¿qué es eso de vampiros?

- Te lo explicarán ellas –vino hacia mí, me dio un beso y se fue mientras se quitaba la ropa y todos los demás le seguían.

Miré a Emily y, entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta de las cicatrices que tenía en la cara. Jake me había hablado de ello pero aún así… me dieron un poco de inseguridad frente a los lobos. Parecía preocupada mientras miraba en silencio hacia el lugar en el que se había perdido de vista su marido y sus amigos.

-¿Entramos dentro y os lo cuento? –nos preguntó a Christian y a mí mientras intentaba cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Vale –dije mientras agarraba a Chris del brazo ya que se estaba quedando blanco.

La casa por dentro era preciosa, la cocina comunicaba con el salón y hacía de ella más espaciosa y cómoda. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras Kim iba a por un vaso de agua para nosotros.

-Tú debes de ser Lucy, Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti –me dijo Emily presentándose.

-Encantada –respondí tímida.

-Seremos buenas amigas, estoy segura –me dijo confiada. Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo que vampiros? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con los Cullen? –pregunté ya sin poderme aguantar.

-Bueno, como ya has visto. Los hombres lobo existen pues para completar la leyenda que contó el padre de Jacob en la hoguera los vampiros también –hizo una pausa- la verdad es que me parece raro que él no te lo contara antes ya que es a lo que ellos se dedican. A matar vampiros –aclaró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y Leah ha ido a enfrentarse a un vampiro?! –preguntó Chris horrorizado e hizo un ademán de levantarse. La verdad es que a mí la idea tampoco me gustaba mucho.

-No la pasará nada, la manada la protege a ella más que a cualquier otro miembro.

-Dime ¿y los vampiros? ¿Qué hacen?

-Te refieres a la fuerza y todo eso ¿no? –Asentí- Bueno pues según me ha contado Sam son bastante fuertes y rápidos. Pero en manada ellos pueden matarles, por supuesto –se apresuró a decir cuando vio mi cara- bueno y pueden salir a la luz del día, no se les mata con estacas, beben sangre humana, su piel es…

-¡¿Qué beben sangre humana?! –exclamé.

-Sí, pero tranquila. Aquí estás a salvo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver los Cullen en esto? ¿Ellos también son… -no pude seguir ya que se me empezó a quebrar la voz.

-Sí, lo son -me aseguró Kim.

-Pero mi hermana y Crys van al instituto con ellos y Vic, incluso a veces, también sale con ellos. ¡Oh, dios mío!

-No, no te preocupes Lucy. Los Cullen sólo se alimentan de animales, sino ya les habría matado la manada. Tu hermana esta medio a salvo.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre existe un riesgo.

Me quedé preocupada ¿le habrían contado los Cullen a mi hermana su secreto? No lo sabía, ella no me lo habría contado para no asustarme pero ahora… todo iba mal. No podía quedar callada tenía que contárselo. Mejor no le decía nada a Emily y Jake para que no me prohibieran decírselo. Si ella estaba en peligro tenía que saberlo.

**Crystall POV**

El profesor estaba hablando pero yo apenas le escuchaba, en mi mente solo estaba un pensamiento: reforma. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde mi encuentro con Francesco y ya no podía más. Ni el uno ni el otro iba a cortar con los dos, la culpabilidad me recomía por dentro. Hoy era mi cumpleaños e iba a ser mi primer día de "reforma", iba a acabar con todo. El timbre sonó mientras estaba cavilando que le iba a decir a Mike con él iba a romper en el almuerzo que ya había llegado.

-Esto, Mike ¿puedo hablar contigo en el aparcamiento? –le pregunté.

-Por supuesto cumpleañera. Hoy tus deseos son órdenes para mí –no me lo iba a poner fácil pensé.

Caminamos hacia el aparcamiento agarrados de la mano, todo el mundo iba hacia la cafetería así que nadie nos iba a molestar. Llegamos hasta un banco que había a la entrada y le dije que se sentara mientras yo me ponía a su lado en frente de él.

-Mike… -se me había olvidado todo lo que había ensayado, respiré hondo- tú sabes que me gustas y todo eso pero… tenemos que romper-tenía que ir al grano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido y soltando la mano.

-No soy buena para ti y nunca te voy a querer tanto como tú a mí.

-Yo no creo…

-Sí, Mike, es la verdad, no te quiero hacer más daño del que te haría si duráramos más –le intenté explicar.

-Pero…

-No.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Vete y déjame solo, Crystall.

-Está bien.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, no tenía hambre así que me acerqué directamente a la mesa y cogí a Victoria por el brazo mientras me la llevaba al baño para hablar, me tenía que desahogar con alguien.

-¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó fría. Eso me descolocó pero no le di mayor importancia.

-Acabo de cortar con Mike ya no podía más –suspiré- estar engañándole y todo eso era un martirio y, además, los dos me gustaban.

-¿Qué dos?

-Pues Mike y Francesco.

-¿Te has liado con Francesco estando saliendo con Mike?

-Sí.

-Joder Crystall eres una egoísta de mierda –dijo lo cual me dejó helada- ¿Por eso has estado toda la semana despistada? ¿Por eso no te has preocupado por saber por qué me llevo sentando un tiempo en vuestra mesa?

Ambas nos quedamos calladas. Nos quedamos mirándonos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía dos surcos morados asomándose por encima de sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados, era como si no hubiera dormido en noches. Quizá tuviera razón y había estado metida demasiado en mi mundo y no veía lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunté ahora preocupada por ella.

-Nada. Siento haberte dicho lo de antes.

-Te ha pasado algo.

-Sí –aceptó- pero ahora tienes que estar preocupada por lo que le vas a decir a Francesco porque ¿vas a cortar con él? ¿no?

-Sí.

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión, lo habíamos arreglado todo aunque no me había querido contar qué era lo que la pasaba. Sin embargo, me había dado su regalo lo cual tenía que ser algo bueno. Eran unos zapatos preciosos y perfectos para mí. Estaba segura que tenía que ser o con Bella o con alguno de los Cullen porque si no se habría sentado con ellos pero ¿qué podía haberle pasado?

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza por lo menos durante unos segundos, tenía que pensar que le iba decir a Francesco. Estaba caminando hacia el lugar cerca del bosque donde solíamos quedar cuando le decía a Mike que iba a correr. Éste en casa no me había dirigido la palabra y se había ido a trabajar a la tienda incluso cuando no le tocaba, iba a ser difícil convivir con él de ahora en adelante.

Francesco me estaba esperando apoyado contra un árbol llevaba unos vaqueros ajustado y una camisa blanca, en sus manos había un regalo. ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar estas cosas a mí?

-¡Felicidades guapísima! –me dijo mientras me intentaba dar un beso que yo esquivé con destreza- ¿qué pasa? –miró a su alrededor como esperando que Mike apareciera por la esquina.

-Tenemos que hablar. Francesco, ya no podemos seguir viéndonos.

-Ya, eso me dices casi todos los días.

-No, hoy va en serio, he cortado con Mike y… –de repente un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y tuve la sensación de que alguien nos estaba observando, giré la cabeza hacia el bosque pero no vi a nadir- y ahora voy a cortar contigo.

-Lo dices en serio –afirmó tristemente.

-Sí. Lo siento.

-Me tengo que ir, le dije a Jessica que hoy haríamos juntos el trabajo de inglés –me dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

Me adentré aún más en el bosque y me senté en un árbol caído. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado desde que había llegado a Forks: me había liado con Mike y con Francesco, eso podía soportarlo pero, además, me había peleado con Vic cosa que nunca había sucedido, quizá me tendría que ir de aquí y volver a España.

De pronto la misma sensación de que me estaban vigilando volvió a surgir y mientras apartaba mis manos de mi cara le vi. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, tenía un pelo rubio corto, unos ojos negros como la noche me miraban curiosos y su piel pálida me recordaba a la de los Cullen. Me quedé paralizada sin saber que decir o hacer. Él me seguía mirando con paciencia mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. Me levanté por puro instinto y di un paso hacia atrás. Él paró de andar.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño –le miré con desconfianza- te lo prometo –parecía sincero.

-¿Me has estado espiando?

-Sí. No era mi intención pero pasaba por aquí y un olor me atrajo hacia vosotros.

-¿Un olor?

-Quiero decir unas voces. ¿Estás bien? –dijo mientras miraba mi cara con atención.

-Sí.

-Pues no me ha parecido que estuvieras bien hace un momento –comentó mientras cogía un palo y jugueteaba con él entre las manos.

-Ya bueno nunca es fácil romper con alguien.

-Pues tú has hecho que lo pareciera.

-Supongo que ya nada importa –respondí mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos.

De repente me encontré rodeada por unos brazos gélidos, duros pero reconfortantes y me aferré a ellos como si fueran la única cosa que me atara a Forks. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando pero él no se separó en ningún momento de mi mientras me acariciaba mi pelo y me decía que no me preocupara. Por fin levanté la cabeza y le miré. Parecía tenso, era como si intentara no hacer algo que estaba deseando.

-Creo que debería irme a casa –dije un poco asustada- gracias por todo.

-Un placer, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Crystall ¿tú?

-Yo soy Frederick –me sonrió- ¿puedo ir a verte esta noche?

-¿Qué?

-Sé que te sonará un poco raro pero solo es para asegurarme de que estás bien.

-Está bien, si quieres –dije pensando que era imposible ya que esta noche no iba a salir.

-Bueno, pues hasta esta noche –dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y echaba a correr hacia el bosque.

-Hasta esta noche -mi ángel de la guarda pensé para mí misma sonriendo.


	13. Chapter 13: Dos ruptura y una riña

**Dos rupturas y una riña**

**Emmet POV**

Seguí corriendo hacia la casa mientras pensaba en Victoria y en Rosalie. Las dos eran muy diferentes pero ¿me podían gustar las dos? No. Esa era la respuesta que más me dolía después de haber estado tanto tiempo con Rosalie, el cambio no iba a ser muy bueno para los dos pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ocultárselo? Los remordimientos de conciencia me estaban matando y ella seguía sin aparecer por Forks. Si no venía en unos días tendría que ir a buscarla para contárselo.

Y no soportaba ver a Vicky así en el instituto, ya no se sentaba conmigo en clase ni en la cafetería. Había pasado a ignorarme tanto como yo intentaba ignorarla a ella. Pero aun así cuando veía sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados, no podía hacer otra cosa que culparme a mí mismo por lo que la había hecho. Estaba mal, bastante mal. Ella tenía un novio y yo lo había fastidiado todo. Cuando le había preguntado a Edward por ella me había dicho simplemente que se lo preguntara yo mismo pero no podía. Edward era un capullo cuando quería. Menudo hermano de pacotilla.

Un olor conocido llegó a mi nariz y me dio un vuelco al estómago, era Rosalie. Había vuelto de Nueva York. Aceleré el paso aunque en realidad no quería llegar y encontrarme con ella. ¿La habría llamado Edward? ¿Lo sabría ya todo? No, lo más probable es que no porque si no habría matado a Victoria y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Estaba allí apoyado un árbol cerca del río esperándome tan guapa como siempre aunque en sus ojos podía ver su preocupación y su ¿miedo? Me acerqué a ella caminado lentamente para observar la expresión de su cara pero ella siguió mirando hacia la casa sin dar ninguna muestra de que me había oído llegar. Cuando me coloqué al lado suyo me abrazó pero ese abrazo no era como los otros mucho que me había dado, por el contrario era frío y apresurado. Algo no iba bien y no tenía nada que ver con mi humana favorita.

- ¿Podemos ir a hablar a otra parte? Al bosque, donde nadie pueda oírnos –me preguntó fría como el tempano.

- Claro.

Ambos corrimos hasta que por fin ella se paró a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa cerca de un prado en el cual habían estado hacía unos momentos unos ciervos. Caminó hacia el centro de la estancia y se quedó mirando por un momento los árboles que crecían a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –pregunté después de unos segundos ya que no podía soportar el silencio que había entre nosotros.

- Emmet, sabes que lo nuestro no funciona desde hace mucho tiempo. Nuestros intentos no han funcionado –continuó- tantos viajes de luna de miel, ya nada es como antes. Lo nuestro no es como era antes.

- Pero…

- No, espera, déjame acabar –me cortó- cuando te salvé de aquel oso. No me enamoré de ti. Fue después te quería para mí pero nunca fue una relación normal. No nos enamoramos como los demás simplemente te elegí y estuvimos juntos. ¿Es lo nuestro de verdad amor, Emmet? –parecía como si estuviera deseando que diría que sí, como si lo esperara.

- No lo sé. Quizá nunca lo ha sido. Quizá nunca lo fue –dudé- yo estuve enamorado de ti Rose pero ahora…

- ¿Sabes por qué fui a Nueva York? –me cortó, yo negué con la cabeza- Para pensar en todo esto. Supongo que tú también lo has hecho en mi ausencia - dijo sollozando.

- Sí, lo he hecho y al estar separado de ti, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me estás contando ahora. Pero puede que haya esperanza para nosotros si nos vamos solos y… no sé.

- No la hay Emmet. He conocido a alguien en Nueva York –una bestia dentro de mi rugió- otro vampiro y –hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró fijamente- creo que me he enamorado de él.

- ¿Me has estado engañando con otro todo este tiempo? ¿Por eso Alice vino antes? –dije gritándola.

- Sí.

- ¡Genial! Así que todo el mundo sabe que mi mujer me está poniendo los cuernos menos yo. Y yo que me sentía culpable por lo del beso… -di una patada a un árbol que salió volando produciendo un estruendo.

- ¿Qué…

- ¿Ya has terminado Rosalie? ¿O tienes algo más que confesar?

- No, yo ya he terminado pero…

- Adiós Rose. No quiero volver a verte nunca –concluí.

Ella se quedó quieta donde estaba sin mover un músculo sorprendida pero a mí no me dio tiempo a contemplarla ya que eché a correr por los árboles sin pensar en nada intentando mantener la mente en blanco y, de repente ante mis ojos apareció la casa de Bella. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Me quedé un rato observando la casa, en ella sólo estaba Vicky, la podía oír en su cuarto. Estaba con el ordenador, seguramente hablando con sus padres o quizá con su novio.

Tiré una piedra todo lo suave que pude hacia su ventana. Podría haber entrado pero no quería asustarla. Se asomó a la ventana y su cara mostró sorpresa al verme, nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato y finalmente abrió la ventana.

- Hola –me dijo.

- Hola, ¿puedo subir?

- Supongo.

- Bien, apártate de la ventana

- ¿Qué? –dijo sin comprender.

- Tú apártate –dije mientras saltaba hacia ella y aterrizaba limpiamente en su habitación.

Ella me miró sorprendida pero no hizo ningún comentario. Parecía cansada, era como si no tuviera ganas ni de hablar. Se sentó en la silla y se quedó mirándome como si intentara comprender algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – inquirí

- Bien. ¡Genial! –dijo con ironía- lo siento, acabo de romper con mi novio por Skype –aclaró sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Lo siento. Pero no tenías por qué haberlo hecho –dije aunque una parte de mi bastante grande estaba saltando de alegría porque lo hubiera hecho.

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué has venido?

- Me voy a ir durante un tiempo y antes quería asegurarme de que estabas bien –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que ni yo mismo sabía porque había ido allí aunque lo que la decía era completamente verdad necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- Rosalie ha vuelto hoy y me ha dicho que se ha liado con otro.

- ¿Qué? –dijo pegando un brinco mientras saltaba de la silla- ¿estás bien? – y no sé qué fue pero al ver mi cara me abrazó.

Ese abrazo me sorprendió pero no pude hacer otra cosa que devolvérsele y aferrarme a él como mi última esperanza. Luego me separé de ella lentamente con cuidado y la miré. Me acerqué a la mesa en la que antes había estado ella y cogí un boli y un papel. Escribí el lugar en el que iba a estar durante mi ausencia y se le entregué doblado por la mitad.

- Prométeme una cosa, si me necesitas para lo que sea para hablar o para algo y no puedes esperar a que venga me encontrarás en esta dirección. Pero no la puedes leer hasta ese momento. Mantenla doblada y no la leas por favor –no quería que Edward supiera a donde había ido aunque sabía que él iba a mantener mi intimidad si yo se lo podía.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió mientras la caía una pequeña lágrima cristalina por el ojo.

- Tú prométemelo ¿confías en mí?

- Sí –dijo segura, tan seguro que incluso yo me sorprendí.

- Bien –dije y me preparé para saltar por la ventana.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó- ¿estarás bien?

- No lo sé.

Asintió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, la cual note cálida, la mire durante unos segundos y luego salté y me fui.

**Jacob POV**

Estaba corriendo de vuelta a casa de Emily donde había dejado a Lucy ya que Sam me había mando para casa. Ya haría mi turno por la noche. Encontramos el rastro del vampiro pero dado que Forks era de los Cullen no podía salir de nuestro territorio así que no nos quedaba otro remedio que patrullar alrededor del perímetro. Tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con el novio de Bella porque así podríamos dar caza al maldito vampiro.

Cuando empecé a acercarme a la casa me destransformé, me puse mi ropa que había dejado tirada por el camino y entré en la casa. Lucy estaba junto a Emily preparando la cena y ambas estaban sonriendo mientras que Christian estaba sentado en una silla blanco como la cera junto a Kim que lo miraba preocupada de reojo.

-¡hola! –saludé.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y vino hacia mí corriendo mientras yo la recibía con mis brazos abiertos. Y nos fundamos en un abrazo en el que pude oler el dulce aroma de su pelo.

-Has tardado –me acusó mientras me sonreía.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado? –inquirió Kim preocupada.

-Nada, encontramos el rastro de un vampiro pero apenas paso alguna línea del perímetro y a La Push no se acercó. Su aroma iba para Forks pero ya sabes que no podemos pasar la línea –expliqué rápidamente mientras Emily y Kim ponían cara de alivio.

-¿Y Leah? –preguntó Christian.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes llegará en unos minutos–le tranquilicé- Lucy, ¿vamos a casa?

-Claro –me contesto ella que apretó algo más mi cintura mientras la soltaba para dirigirse a Emily- encantada de haberte conocido.

-Lo mismo digo Lucía –la contestó ella mientras la daba un pequeño abrazo y lo mismo hizo Kim.

Cogí a mi novia de la mano y la dirigí hasta el coche donde entramos para ir hasta mi casa. En el viaje me di cuenta de que tenía cara de preocupada y que iba pensando en algo pero no quise molestarla ya que seguramente estuviera asimilando todo lo que la estaba pasando últimamente.

Entramos en mi casa y nos dirigimos al salón mientras yo encendía la televisión más por tener algo escuchando de fondo ya que ella seguía pensando en sus cosas. Después de observarla durante unos largos minutos decidí preguntarle ya que no soportaba más la curiosidad.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa algo? –me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno pues principalmente porque no has dicho nada desde que nos hemos metido en el coche.

-Buen punto –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo- solo estaba pensando en el asunto de los vampiros y todo eso –hizo una pausa- ¿son muy peligrosos?

-Sí, pueden matar a un pueblo entero en menos de una hora –la quise explicar aunque no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Y los Cullen?

-¿Qué si son peligrosos? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-Bueno se supone que se alimentan de animales y Edward está saliendo con Bella y nunca la ha pasado nada pero siguen siendo vampiros.

-Ya.

-Cualquier ser sobrenatural es peligroso incluso yo Lucy –la advertí- ya viste a Emily y ya te conté lo que pasó con Sam –hice una pequeña pausa- ya sabes que si comienzo a temblar o algo por el estilo tienes que alejarte de mí ¿verdad?

-Sí Jake ya me lo has dicho mil veces –me respondió suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solo quería recordártelo –la dije sonriéndola y revolviéndola el pelo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me comenzó a besar. Esta vez era diferente su beso era más pasional que otras veces. La acerqué aún más y continuamos besándonos. Ella se subió a horcajadas encima de mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras me agarraba el pelo con una mano. No pude contener un pequeño gemido mientras la acariciaba sus muslos…

De repente se oyó un carraspeó y ambos nos separamos colocándonos bien y colorados. En frente nuestra estaba mi padre con Charlie que llevaba unas cervezas en la mano. No sé cómo no había escuchado el coche seguramente porque estaba bastante entretenido.

-Me voy a mi cuarto –dijo Lucy rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación tenía las mejillas tan rojas que algún momento pensé que la podía arder.

-Si yo también…

-Tu espérate aquí –me cortó mi padre- ¿qué haces aprovechándote de Lucía?

-¿Qué? Ya sabes que somos novios –le contesté extrañado y poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra novio para que supiera que me refería a lo de imprimida ya que parecía haberse olvidado de ello.

-¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a estar besuqueándote con ella y manoseándola en mi casa? –me preguntó y siguió sin dejarme contestar- a partir de ahora no quiero que entres en su habitación ni ella en la tuya bajo ninguna circunstancia y no quiero que andéis así por la casa.

Sabía que no valía la pena discutir con él. Así que deje el tema. Charlie me sonreía mientras se intentaba aguantar la risa y cuando salí ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. No sé qué les hacía tanta gracia. Además, parecía que Lucía era la hija de Billy en vez de yo. La protegía más que incluso a mis hermanas. Al pasar por su cuarto la vi sonriéndome desde el marco, me guiñó un ojo y entró dentro contoneando las caderas. Que perdición.


End file.
